Sour Wolf and Sarcasm
by thexlastxsong
Summary: Pride and Prejudice with a Sterek spin, it's a loose, modern day, adaption. Sterek, Scira, Lydia/Aiden. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Not Teen wolf. Not anything. Not Pride and Prejudice upon which this is loosely adapted.

This is un-beta'd. So sorry.

Sour Wolf and Sarcasm

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." Stiles sat in the coffee shop, leaning slightly on one arm as he nursed a headache that was just begging to grow. Fantastic, he had lunch plans with his Dad and Scott today, not to mention work later. Today was going to be exhausting, and he was having trouble listening to what Lydia was saying. His best girl-friend had agreed to tutor him early in the morning in a class that he was definitely flunking. Lit 101. He loved reading; but there was nothing interesting about the literature that was shoved on him in his college freshman class. It was hard enough as it is to concentrate, let alone try to explore the meaning of blue curtains. If he could choose his own reading, he'd probably be passing. His dad was going to kill him when he learned about the D.

D, like Deaton, who would want to lay him off so he could concentrate on school, and then what would he do? The concession stand wouldn't cover him. Turn tricks on the side walk to pay the bills? Hell no. He was too sensitive, and his Dad would straight up murder him.

"Stiles," Lydia called to him capturing his attention and he snapped out his thoughts with a blink of surprise.

"Wha?" He asked and Lydia;s jaw tightened as she pursed her lips with a huff of breath.

"Are you even paying attention?" She asked and Stiles ran a hand through his messily styled brown hair as he leaned back, with a forced laugh and a smile.

"Of course, Lydia, of course I'm definitely paying attention to uh-"He gestured at the book, craning his neck to peek at the title and Lydia slammed the book down, her furious pout on maximum. If he still had feelings for her, he would have thought it was absolutely adorable. Hell, he still thought it was adorable, but her eyes narrowed and that wasn't so much adorable as scary. His smile faded and he put his hands up.

"Okay, you caught me, I wasn't listening, but c'mon Lydia, this," he gestured at the book, "no connecting to this," he pointed to his hand, and then flicked his hand toward the book and back at his head a few times for emphasis. Her glare did not soften, and her lips turned into a frown and he sighed, sinking low into his seat and drumming on the table. "Okay, I'll try to pay attention," he said and looked out the window.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife, However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters." Lydia read and looked up at Stiles to see him staring out the window. He was watching a plastic bag, thinking about the song by Katy Perry. What did that lyric even mean? Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? What the hell was that? Blowing in the wind, wanting to start again? What does a plastic bag want to start again? Was this song about recycling? Was that what she was talking about?

"Stiles!" Lydia interrupted his thoughts again and he broke away from the street and looked back at her a slight smile on his face, but her scowl was deeper. He gave a slight groan and sunk down.

"Lydia, I hate this book, I mean, how can you read it?" He sat up again and tugged the book out of her grasp and read the first line. "What the hell does that even mean? That only rich guys want a wife? That some horny housewife wants to vicariously live through her daughter so she stakes a claim on the guy and shoves him into a relationship? This isn't how normal people work!" He gestured to the first sentence, almost standing as he leaned his long body over the table, causing passerbys to stare as he spoke loudly.

"Stiles, it's criticizing that type of thinking, Jane Austen is a woman before her time," Lydia said grabbing the book and Stiles straightened a little and he fell back into his chair.

"Was, Lydia, was. She's very dead, or extremely old," he said, lacing his fingers together and putting them on his stomach as he drummed his thumbs against his chest.

"You could at least try to read it yourself," Lydia swept back her strawberry blonde hair with a huff as she opened the book again, and Stiles dramatically groaned, ripping his hands away from his chest and running them down his face. He leaned his head back and let his arms fall to the side.

"That romance crap? No thanks, think I'll stick with um, I don't know, reality maybe?" He said suddenly the book went flying at his chest and struck him. "OOF!" He held his stomach and frowned at her. "Uh, hey, you almost hit my nipple!" He said rubbing over his chest and Lydia rolled her eyes again and she grabbed her frappe taking a sip from it.

"Stiles, do you want to flunk Lit 101?" She asked and Stiles grabbed the book and looked at the pastel blue cover.

"No, obviously, my Dad would kill me," he tossed the blue book onto the table and shot it a glare. "I just hate reading this crap, I mean…c'mon, who really believes that?" Stiles admitted scratching the back of his head with one hand as he stretched out with the other arm.

"That is the point," Lydia fumed, and shook her head and watched as Stiles stretched and crossed his arms, settling his head down on them. She was suddenly aware of how tired he looked, and she chewed her lip for a moment before reaching across the table and grabbing his arm. "Are you sleeping?" She asked and he looked up at her, his light brown eyes slightly blood shot as he fought against his exhaustion.

"I'm alright, just…working and going to school, trying to make sure my Dad doesn't like, go into debt paying for my education, and I'm just trying to move in with Scott maybe so I can be less of an expense," Stiles sat up and ran his hands over his face again, something he did when he was exasperated or exhausted. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he stared out the window. "I don't know, it just sucks being poor, ya know," Lydia pressed her lips together in a frown, her eyes soft as they looked on Stiles.

He knew she was looking at her with pity, and he really didn't need it. He should not have said anything, because Lydias parents were loaded, they owned a lake house, and he felt bad for making her feel bad about being well off.

"Stiles, if you need money-"she started and Stiles brought up his hand to stop her, this conversation had well overplayed itself in the past.

"Lydia, you're beautiful, I love you, but if you offer me money one more time, I will seriously have to reconsider my massive crush on you," he said and Lydia rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee and winked at Stiles in a teasing way.

"I thought you were, quoting you here 'over me' having given up on 'that romance crap'," she said and Stiles stretched out his arms again and gave her a smile.

"Romance is dead, and just because I'm over you, doesn't mean I wouldn't like to get under you," he grinned playfully and Lydia once again rolled her eyes and shook her head, as she sent him a dirty look.

"You're disgusting," she said getting up and grabbed the book up slamming it into his chest. "Read it," she said and tousled his hair as she walked away. Stiles watched her go with a lopsided grin. He loved her so much. Not like he thought he did, but she was still the same breathtaking girl she'd always been.  
First impression of Lydia Martin: beautiful, smart, her strawberry blonde hair in pig-tails and her fancy new red shoes on. Stiles gave a small smile as he remembered. She was so cute back then.

He heard his phone buzz and he looked at it. A text from Scott.

** _My mom is here too._**

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle.

_Think today will be the day? ;)_

He received the answer after a minute.

** _Dude, I really hope so. Her excuses for the hickeys are more pathetic than mine._**

Stiles gagged, not wanting to picture that.

_Dude, no. My dad. Stop._

He received the reply back almost immediately.

** _AND MY MOM!_**

_See ya soon, brotha ;)_

Stiles checked his phone realizing it was almost time for lunch with Scott and his Dad. Of course, Scotts mom would be joining too. He and Scott had a running bet of when his dad and Scotts mom would finally announce they were dating. They had been dating, at least since Scott and Stiles senior year. He saw them kissing in the hallway of their school.

Their High School_._

On one hand he was excited to finally see the two getting together, on the other hand; ew! He never wanted to witness his dad, tough but tender John Stilinski, kissing again, because awkward. Especially since it was in his High School, the one place where Stiles was the one who was supposed to be getting action in the dark hallways.

As if.

He stuffed the book in his bag and went to his jeep which he'd had since he got his license. All bought and paid for, and the one true love of his life. He started the engine and the car roared to life. It was a quiet drive through town; well as quiet as could be with his loud ass engine. It was hot out and his AC was broken, so he could hear the roar with his window rolled down.

There wasn't much traffic on a Saturday afternoon. Of course Beacon Hills wasn't exactly a place that was well, uh, a beacon for people. Then again, he could be wrong. His eyes came across two large moving trucks that were parked in the street in front of the largest house in the neighborhood. It was probably one of the larger houses in Beacon Hills. This was the second day that these people were moving in, the second moving truck parked there today, and there was gossip all over town.

He knew they were loaded, because that house was going at a price greater than he could sell a kidney for. He then made a mental note to check how much it would be to sell a kidney. He only needed one right. He brushed the thought away as he saw the burly men hauling a long red couch from the truck.

As he passed by he wondered who actually had so much furniture they had to use two moving trucks just to make sure they got everything. Also, the trucks were totally in the way, one had been bad enough, now two. Hello! The street was small with barely enough navigational space let alone room for someone's superfluous moving needs. He huffed and gave an impolite honk of the horn, and drove toward home.

This was great; some pompous rich people, moving in and giving his dad a hard time because it wasn't suited to their stuffy needs. They already had the Argents in Beacon Hills, wealthy folks, with a beautiful daughter named Allison that Scott had dated. As soon as they learned of Scotts rampant poorness, Allisons mother forbid them from ever dating and sent her off to boarding school. She literally dropped off the face of the earth so much, people thought she died. Scott had been broken-hearted; it took him months to even say her name.

That was the worse few months of Stiles life. He almost killed Scott in hopes that Allison was really dead and they would be reunited. His constant mooning over his girlfriend when they were together was nothing compared the moaning he did when they split up. Allison couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye.

Ugh. He didn't want to think about it. He was getting flashbacks. He shuddered and drummed on the wheel as he drove on. So yeah, rich people, he not their biggest fan.

That's why, partially, he decided against trying to spy on the new richies in town, because he was sure at lunch Mrs. McCall would be there and she'd fill him in on all the sordid gossip. Hopefully they would finally break the news to him and Scott that they'd been dating for a long time now.

It was starting to get weird.

But it was really funny to see his Dad stumble over every conversation about Melissa McCall while Scott and Stiles would send each other knowing looks.

He pulled into the drive alongside Sheriff Stilinskis police car and Scott's motorcycle and hopped out of his Jeep as Scott descended from the stairs, his usual Scott smile plastered on his face. "Hey dude, you ready for the awkward family lunch?" Stiles asked and Scott grimaced and they embraced. Even though they went to school together, they hardly got to see each other outside of class. College had been a game changer for both of them, and really the only time they got together was for these weekly lunches, work, and sometimes the occasional party. It was mostly Stiles fault, because he had two jobs. Even though they worked at the same job, they often got separate shifts, so they just saw each other in passing.

"Maybe we should just tell them we know, just ease their suffering," Scott said as they pulled away and Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment and they both grinned.

"Nah!"

"So, did you see the new moving truck?" Stiles asked because even though he did not want to talk about the new people, he wanted to talk about the new people. Scott rolled his eyes and combed a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Are you kidding me? My mom won't shut up about it, seriously!" and Stiles had to hold back a laugh as he shook his head as his friend pitched his voice up and put his hands on his hip, " 'Scott! There are people who're moving in down the street and they look really nice. And it looks like they have a daughter!'" Stiles grabbed his shoulder and rubbed his neck as he looked at his friend critically.

"Dude, you're impression of your mom sucks," he said and Scott pushed him away with a laugh and Stiles let out a small cackle.

"Yes, it does," the voice from the porch silenced them and Stiles looked up to see the slim and dark Melissa McCall standing there, her arms crossed and jaw tight.

"Hey, mom," Scott shot Stiles a look who snorted a small laugh and the two boys rushed up the stairs, both planting a kiss on Melissas cheek. She mock shoved them away and Stiles winked at the nurse.

"You taking care of my pops," he asked and Melissa stuttered and a blush came over her face.

"Get inside, wash up for lunch!" She ordered and Stiles let out another snort of laughter as he headed inside and saw his Dad sitting at the table, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, his glasses planted firmly on his nose.

"Hey Daddy-o," Stiles said gripping his fathers shoulders, startling the older man. Sheriff Stilinski looked up at his son and took off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, hey son, didn't see you come in," he said and Stiles gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder when he saw on the table an envelope which said FINAL NOTICE in big red letters and he pushed away from his dad pretending he didn't see it. The words stuck out in his mind and he took a deep breath and shook his head to clear it from the anxious thoughts.

"What's for lunch?" Stiles asked as John went back to crunching numbers, probably trying to figure out how to pay whatever FINAL NOTICE was. His stomach gave a twist of as he scanned his brain for a way to help. Maybe skip a payment at school, but his Dad would find out and get pissed.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Meli-uh, Mrs. McCall," Stiles could see his father's ears burning red at the mix up and couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite.

"I think she's a little busy spying on the neighbors, apparently she's trying to hook Scott up with their daughter, if you ask me, she's better off buying a dog for Scott, it would have to love him," John shot his son a reprimanding glance over his glasses and Stiles threw out his hands as if to say 'what?'. John sighed and wrote a few more numbers down in his book before taking off his glasses and leaning back.

"Yes, she's been filling me in on the details all morning, I expect she'll have Scott introduced to them and him married off by the end of the month," Stiles nearly choked on his apple with laughter.

"That's if the girl will marry him, I mean, it is Scott," he said and John grinned and they heard Melissa clear her throat and their smiles disappeared as they looked back at her. She had a tray of sandwiches in hand.

"You know, I hear everything you guys say," she said and Stiles looked back at his dad and casually shrugged one shoulder.

"You're right, your son is a gem and he looks at everyone like he's having a religious experience, so he'll probably win over any girl that you thrust on him," Stiles promised taking a huge bite of his apple and grabbing his sandwich.

"I'm not thrusting any girl on him."

"Yes you are," John, Stiles, and Scott said simultaneously, as Scott had just walked into the kitchen. Melissa shot her son a look and sat down at the table, across from John. Scott and Stiles sent a glance in one another's direction.

"I'm not trying to set you up. Would I like for you to find a nice girl? Yes. Would it be nice if she's rich? Well, honey, I don't care if she's poor or rich, as long as you love her, but wouldn't it be nice to love her in a mansion?" Melissa was half teasing and Scott shook his head and Stiles waggled his eyebrows sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "I learned their name though …their name…I'm trying to think of it…um…Yukimura?"

Stiles watched his father's eyebrows fly up at that and he chewed thoughtfully on his sand which and swallowed. "Yukimura, huh? I think I actually met them down at the station, they were looking for directions," he said and Melissa nearly dropped her sandwich as she leaned a little over the table.

"You gotta tell me, what were they like? Their daughter, was she Scotts age? Was she nice? Is she single?" Melissa asked and John chewed for a moment on another bite of his sandwich and he finally gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, when I first meet new people, Melissa, my first instinct is not to ask if their daughter is single, as it tends to come across a bit creepy," he replied and Stiles and Scott both laughed under their breath as they saw Melissas jaw tighten as she gave a little pout, a small smile coming on her face.

"Okay, agreed, but it wouldn't hurt, since you met them, to go give them a housewarming gift right?" she said, looking at the boys who were inwardly groaning. Scott was beyond embarrassed, but he knew no amount of protesting would sway her.

"I think that is a great idea, Mrs. McCall," Stiles said slapping the table and Melissa looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" She asked reservedly.

"Yeah like, 'welcome to the neighborhood, here is my son Scott'," Melissa deadpanned as Stiles laughed at his own joke and Scott threw back his head, almost choking on his sandwich. She gazed over at John who was chuckling himself and she threw up her hands, her own exasperated smile creeping over her face.

"I'm done with you, you all are so hilarious," her words dripped with sarcasm and she got up and grabbed the plates and Stiles watched as his dad watched Melissa, a twinkle in his eye as Melissa grabbed his plate. She ran a hand over his back and John smiled softly. Suddenly, his eyes connected with Stiles and his face dropped with a large blush. Stiles eyebrows rose as he gave a playful smile, and John concentrated on finishing his sandwich.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

* * *

A little later, before Stiles rushed off to work, he agreed to sit down with Scott and play a few rounds of Nazi Zombies. There was not much he liked more than blasting holes in undead fascists with his best friend. It was quiet for a long period of time, the only sound of zombies growling and gunfire. Suddenly Scott cleared his throat and Stiles suddenly felt like his friend was going to bring up a subject he really did not want to talk about. "Soo…have you talked to Erica at all?" Scott broached the subject with as much gentleness and as little awkwardness as possible. Of course, Stiles was never wrong with his friend Scott inevitably bringing up things he wanted to avoid. They hadn't talked about that yet. Just a few months before graduation, Stiles had some romance trouble with Erica Reyes, and he ended having to pay for his car to be detailed. Scott asked what happened but Stiles wouldn't answer beyond

_"I screwed up."_

"No, Scott, I'm a big fan of ignoring problems until they disappear, on your left," Stiles said as he shot and stabbed a zombie that was trying to break through the barrier. Scott did as he was told, as Stiles usually came up with the best strategy to get them to the highest level.

"I know…but…your Dad still probably wonders what happened, ya know? I kinda still wonder what happened," Scott said and Stiles gripped the controller harder, and licked his lips, his jaw clenching, one lip sucked in.

"Uh, we got drunk at a party, got frisky, she got possessive, and crazy, in case you don't remember she keyed my hair, and AND left scars on my back, at first she was a sweet girl, but she was an animal Scott, an animal, it was never anything serious, now will you please upgrade to a rifle Scott, c'mon there is a strategy here," Stiles breathed everything out as he delivered a head shot to another zombie and Scott let out a slow sigh.

"She was a sweet girl, crazy, but she was nice," He said and Stiles heart gave a pang of guilt.

"Yeah, she was, but there was just…nothing there, and to be honest, I probably drove her over the edge when I told her that I felt like I still had feelings for Lydia, I mean…Erica and I, we were each other's, ya know," Scott nodded slowly, and Stiles shrugged his shoulders and concentrated on the game and suddenly Scott paused it. Stiles turned around, seeing his friends brown eyes focused on him, full of pity.

"You didn't have feelings for Lydia though dude, why didn't you just tell her, I don't know, that you didn't like her? Tell her the truth?" Stiles rolled back his head.

"Gee, Scott, why didn't I think of that?" he looked back at the game as if to gesture for Scott to un-pause the game, but his friend didn't and Stiles dropped the controller and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Look, what was I supposed to tell her? That I, I, I was just experimenting? I mean I tried to be honest the night we, ya know," Stiles gesticulated the act and Scott nodded for him to continue. "I told her that I wasn't like interested in a relationship with her, but we do that and she told me that she'd loved me since sophomore year, and I freaked. Scott, what was I supposed to say to her? 'Hey, girl, know we just did the horizontal tango, but is it too late to tell you that while I can appreciate the girls, I moreover prefer dick?'" Stiles demanded, throwing out his hands in wild gestures.

"But telling her you still liked Lydia? That was a smarter move?" Scott asked and Stiles grabbed his brown hair and yanked it, making it stick up more than it already was.

"Yeah, I know, really brainy, but yeah, if she took me liking Lydia to push her over, imagine telling her that I like guy…."Stiles trailed off as Scott was suddenly motioning with his eyes, widened and looking over his shoulder. "Aye-aye-hi Dad," Stiles swung around to see his father standing there, one eyebrow raised at his son.

Ah shit.

Stiles made a sweeping wave at him, laughing slightly, as he brought down his hand, only to bring it back up again, pointing at his dad. "Look at you, have you lost weight?" he asked going over to his father and grabbing his shoulders. John looked over at Scott who gave him his sweetest smile, while Stiles glared at him, sucking his lower lip into a frown. John looked back at him as Stiles snapped back into a smile and Scott sent Stiles an apologetic look.

"Son, were you just saying that you like guy-"

"Fieri," Stiles cut him off.

"Guy Fieri?" His father stared at him doubtfully. "The food guy?"

"Yes, Dad, the food Guy," Stiles emphasized, as if his father should already know. "I really like him, love his shows, I mean it's quality programing, maybe I'll become a cook," he said thrusting out his hand, with a shrug. Scott resisted the urge to face palm, as he turned away from his friend, with a roll of eyes.

John looked over at Scott and stared at his son for a moment, before crossing his arms and tipping his head to the side. "I thought you wanted to be a detective," he said and Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you hold to your promise of having me banned from all police work, gotta have something to fall back on," he said looking back at Scott who forced a smile and then nodded, gesturing toward Stiles, with a look that pleaded for John to be convinced.

"Look son, whatever you do with your life," He grabbed his sons shoulder. "I'm going to be proud of you, I love you, no matter if you want to be a detective, or a chef, or hell even both," he said and Stiles clapped him on the shoulder and gave a nod.

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate your support," he said and John nodded and then got back to what he had originally come to Stiles for. He reached into his pocket and took out Stiles phone which Stiles had left downstairs. "Deaton called, and asked if you wanted to come in early, but I'm guessing you can't because someone named Boyd text you to remind you that you are coming in to work concessions from three to five today." Stiles grabbed the phone and pocketed it.

"Dad, you know most people consider reading other peoples texts an invasion of privacy," he said and John's eyebrows rose in a classic manner as he tipped his head to the side with a slight nod.

"Yes, but most people consider lying to their father to be wrong," he said and Stiles blushed, and Scott pretended that he wasn't there, finding the walls suddenly very interesting.

"Busted," he muttered slightly amused and Stiles swore that he was going to murder his best friend.

"Well, I mean, that depends on how you define lying," he deflected and John crossed his arms again, taking the usual stance for dealing with Stiles bull. He had been expertly trained for nineteen years.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?" he asked and Stiles scratched the back of his head as he put out his arms.

"Uh…reclining in a horizontal position," he said with a wide motion and John sighed and shook his head.

"Stiles you promised me you wouldn't get another job," he said and Stiles deflated and he looked down, and shoved his hands in his pockets. John gave a long sigh. "Look, I know money is tight right now, but I'm not in a rush to have you leave okay. I told you I'd help support you while you're in school, and I know you and Scott have all these plans of moving into your own apartment, but I'm don't want you to throw away an opportunity to just get the most out of college, live life. The one job with Deaton was enough because he's an old friend and Scott works for him too, and son, I am not gonna force you to quit this job, but I will ask you to reconsider working there" Stiles stared at his father for a few moments, seeing the request in his eyes. He had this conversation a hundred times before when he begged his dad to let him get a second job.

The FINAL NOTICE screamed in his head, but his dads pleading eyes bore into his soul and he nodded.

"Alright, todays the last day, I'll tell Boyd I'm gone," he promised and his dad gave him a soft smile and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you, son," he said and he pulled away and walked off. Stiles walked over to the bed and fell down, covering his eyes.

"I'm the worst son ever," he said and Scott sighed.

"Why don't you just tell him?" he asked. "You know I think he already knows."

"Probably, but…I'm just not ready to vocalize it yet, ya know?" Stiles said. "Now I gotta worry about money."

"Maybe you could find a rich man who must be in want for a wife," Stiles rose up with a confused look on his face and Scott gave him an _are-you-kidding-me_-look. "Dude, the book we're reading for Lit 101." Stiles groaned and fell back, covering his face with his hands and he rolled off the bed, picking up his controller.

"C'mon, let's rot our brains until I have to go work."

_._

The work day was exhausting, and Scott had borrowed Stiles jeep earlier to run a few errands so he had to wait for Scott to pick him up. He stared up at the sky, and counted the stars, and it wasn't too time consuming as only a few were visible. Still the quiet of the night was nice, the pale moon shining down was peaceful, even in his exhaustion he could still wonder about how many stars there were in the sky. As nice as it was, he really just wanted to go home and sleep for a few hours before he would have to get up and do the same day over again.

He suddenly heard the clamor of his jeep approaching and he stretched out his arm as Scott pulled in. Then he considered it rather silly because he was the only one out there, so he slowly put his arm down and got in the passenger side. Normally he'd take the keys, but he was beat.

But not exhausted enough to see the _goofy-I-just-met-my-soul-mate_ face that was plastered on his best friend. "Dude," he looked over at Scott, "you uh-you okay there buddy?" He asked and Scott looked over at him and Stiles could practically see the hearts floating in his eyes. He always wondered why cartoon characters had that, but he had no time to think of that now, Scott was talking.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm great, how was uh…how work was?" Stiles cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Don't give me that, you met someone, I can tell, did you get laid or something," Scott looked at him confused and then his face broke into a smile and he laughed shaking his head.

"No dude, what? No, uh…but yeah…I did meet someone," he said and Stiles straightened up. Tired as he was, he was not going to miss Scott actually mooning over someone since Allison.

"No way, you sly dog, what's her name?" he asked and Scotts smile broadened.

"Kira, her name is Kira," Stiles nodded and gestured for Scott to continue. "Uh…she's nice, she's our age, but she's already a sophomore in college though, really smart. I met her while I was at the store, I accidently like tried to grab her melon," Stiles stared at his friend and Scotts eyes widened in realization at what he had just said. "I mean…uh…oh man," he flushed in embarrassment, closing his eyes and shook his head and he backed the Jeep out and put it into drive. "Anyway, she was picking up some melons, like the fruit ya know, and I was going for the same, it was weird, cuz I didn't like see her there, and suddenly, there she was. I don't know man, like she was really cute and funny," Scott said and Stiles gave a smile and pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Congrats man, did you ask her out?" He asked and Scott glanced at him with an uneasy smile.

"Sort of, but I mean…do you think you could possibly do me a huge favor?" He asked and Stiles stared at his friend for a moment as Scott gave him a half desperate smile, his eyes squeezing together.

Stiles knew his best friend, and he knew that the look on his face meant Stiles would definitely regret this.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Stiles sprung to life as he heard the padding of slipper clad feet come toward the door and the click of the lock. The door opened and there Lydia stood, as beautiful as ever, even in the early morning.

"Lydia! Fancy meeting you here," Stiles laughed as he gestured to the house and doorway. Lydia cocked her head to the side her face screwed up in partial annoyance and partial confusion.

"Stiles," she said slowly, "I live here," she leaned against the doorway, her green eyes suspicious. "You're not sleepwalking again are you?" she raised a slender brow and Stiles laughed at the joke like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Sleep walking, right! And yes, that's right, you do live here, you are so smart, and not to mention exceptionally beautiful, how do you wake up so lovely in the morning," Lydia's face deadpanned as Stiles rattled off compliments.

"Stiles, I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend so you can convince your dad that you're not gay," she said and Stiles jaw dropped and Lydia stared at him, her arms crossed and lips pressed together.

"What?" He asked reeling back and Lydia gave him an accusatory look and he huffed. "That's not what I'm here about, and I don't know if I'm gay Lydia, I'm probably bi, maybe, I don't know, what difference does it make, I did not come over so we could talk about my sexual issues," He smacked his hand against his forehead and gave a small groan, as he leaned one hand on the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked and Stiles let go of the doorway and leaned over, wringing his hands together and he stared down at the ground, and he mumbled his request. "What?" She asked.

He straightened a bit and brought his face to look into her eyes. "Scott apparently met this girl named Kira and now he wants to really impress her. Could Scott and I possibly throw a party at your lake house this weekend?" He asked and he watched as Lydia's jaw tightened, and then relaxed as a Cheshire cat smile which did not make Stiles feel comfortable at all.

"Oh, Stiles, you are so lucky I'm in a good mood," she said and somehow Stiles knew that this was something he would regret.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf or anything. The story is Un-Beta'd, but I'm doing my best!

* * *

The week went by quickly, and soon Lydia, Stiles, and Scott had invited all the people they could think of, which was anyone between the ages of 18 and 25. Then Kira said that she had friends she wanted to invite as well, as long as it was okay. When asked, Lydia simply gave a smile that could mean _sure-no-problem_ but also could mean _you-are-so-gonna-regret-this_. Stiles was pretty good at reading people, but this was a smile that always screwed him over, because when he thought he was in trouble, he wasn't, and when he thought he wasn't; well, needless to say, hell hath no fury like Lydia scorned.

The party was planned to be a weekend party, lasting from Friday night to Sunday morning. "If we are going to throw a party, we gotta do it right," she said simply while stuffing a bag of chips in Stiles hands.

"Yeah but all weekend?" He asked and Lydia nodded as if it were obvious.

"Trust me, we all need it," she answered patting his shoulder and Stiles followed her to continue shopping.

It was a rather long drive out to the lake house and all of them had work off that weekend, and Stiles had to admit, he was actually looking forward to having fun. No one threw parties like Lydia, and she didn't ask much about Kira except for teasing Scott about grabbing her melon. "Did she slap you?" Scott had given Stiles a dirty look, but his friend couldn't keep from cackling.

It wasn't long before Stiles was sitting on Scott's bed as he got ready. "So what do you think?" Scott showed him his outfit. He was wearing a red V neck shirt and dark blue jeans that looked newer, nothing really fancy but it was a good choice. Stiles nodded his head and then thrust out his hand, shrugging his shoulders and dropping it dramatically.

"Dude, I don't know, just cuz you have a gay best friend doesn't mean I will dress you any better, I mean look at me Scott, do I really look like I care how I'm dressed," he asked and Scott laughed and looked in the mirror as he touched up his hair. "You preen more than I do, you preen more than Lydia," Stiles said, and he laid back on Scott's bed and fiddling with the lacrosse ball left over from their high school glory days. "Alright, so you're picking up Kira, right? I don't have to be your chauffer?" He asked and Scott nodded.

"Right, I mean…that's the plan, sort of," Scott looked in the mirror and Stiles sat up in bed and stared at his friend. Scott nervously played with the hem of his shirt. "She's actually coming to pick me up."  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Stiles threw back his head, grabbing his hair. "What?! You're kidding me, dude this is seriously the time for me to de-ball you."

"What?! There is nothing wrong with it, I mean, she said her parents don't want her on a motorcycle, so she offered to pick me up, no big," he still twisted the hem of his shirt as he talked. Stiles groaned and turned away, before he turned back and wagged a finger at Scott.

"Alright man, but if you don't get laid this weekend," he brought up his hand as if he could say no more, but of course, with Stiles, he could always say more. "Just don't say I didn't warn you. Instead of being the sexless guy who still lives with his mom, you coulda been the badass biker boy with the cool leather and the fuck-the-parents attitu- wait don't fuck the parents, that's awkward and Scott McCall, that is never an option for you, okay buddy," Stiles had walked over to Scott and slapped his shoulders and Scott gave a laugh as he stared at the mirror with a smile. "My little guy," Stiles said playfully hitting his cheek.

DING-DONG!

"It's for me!" Scott shouted and he rushed downstairs, Stiles following him with a bemused smile on his face, wondering who this Kira person was. Scott swung open the door and standing there shy and timid was this tiny Asian girl with long silky black hair and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. She was wearing a plaid dress with fishnet stockings and black lace up boots.

Stiles smiled as he watched as the two stood and awkwardly stared at one another, both smiling.

"Hey," Scott finally said, looking, as usual, as if he were about to get down on one knee and propose to the girl then and there. Stiles had to admit, Scott had a certain charm of how he looked at people, like they were the best person in the world.

"Hi," the girl smiled, and toyed with her dress. "Am I late, or early?"

Scott gave an awkward laugh and brought his hands together, shaking his head. "Yeah, I mean uh, no, you're, you're right on time," he replied and Stiles flushed a bit with a strong case of secondhand embarrassment but Kira was giggling. Not in an obnoxious way either, she seemed truly flustered at Scott and nervous as well.

They were just adorkable.

He had to stop it.

"Hey!" He waved from the top of the stairs and Kira averted her eyes from Scott and looked up at Stiles as he descended the stairs and pushed out his hand. "Kira right?" He asked and Kira nodded taking his hand. "Stiles, good to meet you, I'm not riding along with you two kids, but I'll see you at the party, don't have too much fun till ya get there." Stiles gave a wink and pat Scott shoulder as he left. He could practically feel the burn of Scott's internal or maybe external glare. He couldn't help but smirk as he got into his Jeep and waved as he drove off.

Stiles enjoyed the relaxing trip, the trees, and he decided that almost everything about Beacon Hills he genuinely liked. The weather was nice; it was never too hot or too cold. Okay, maybe it was too hot sometimes, and his 5'10 pale gangly self couldn't handle it, but he didn't mind heat so much. Cold is what got him, he hated the cold.

He wondered what kind of friends Kira had. Probably nice ones; maybe shy people like her. Maybe they were nerds; Kira seemed like the type of girl that would be nerdy and or like nerds. She seemed to like Scott anyway, and he was the biggest nerd that Stiles knew. Lydia would argue that of the two of them Stiles was the nerd, however right she may be, Stiles maintained that it was due to Scott dragging him down into his nerddom that he was any type of nerdy. He imagined Kira's friends as pleasant folks who liked a good party and were probably as sweet as sugar like Kira seemed to be.

He was also really happy for Scott. Finally finding someone to be as dopey as he was must have been hard. Yet it seemed he succeeded. He liked her already, and he'd barely spoken to her. Still, Stiles thought as he gripped the wheel, should she turn out to screw his best friend over, he would show no mercy in passively aggressively hating her.

When he arrived he already saw the party was going. Once again, no one threw a party like Lydia. He entered and searched for her, and saw her dancing with a guy that she'd recently been hanging out with. Some guy named Aiden. Or was it Ethan. Apparently they were twins and Stiles really couldn't remember which was which, but he knew one thing. One of them swung for his team, so maybe he should know the difference. Then again, he thought he heard that Danny and one of the twins were dating.

He did kinda missed Jackson, even though he was a dick. A rich dick with serious attitude problem, but Lydia loved him. They had broken up a long time ago when Jackson and his parents left for the UK.

As soon as Lydia spotted him she excused herself from her dance partner and gazed toward him, with a look that was equal parts threatening and beautiful. She sashayed over to where he was awkwardly standing and grabbed a drink. "Lydia, you truly throw the greatest parties, and I owe you everything," he said swooping down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lydia gave a wry laugh and grabbed his arm.

"Where is the reason we're throwing this party?" She asked and Stiles shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink, cringing a bit at the taste. Was this vodka? Probably. He took another drink before answering.

"They should be here soon, Kira seems really nice, of course I didn't get much talking in with them awkwardly staring at each other," he replied and Lydia gave a small smile and Stiles looked over the party seeing all of the dancing couples. The twin Lydia was dancing with was eyeing him with a scowl.

"Hey," Lydia took his hand and lightly grabbed him on the shoulder to make her look down at him. "Don't worry, Stilinski, your time will come," Stiles wanted to tell her he wasn't really interested in meeting someone, when she interrupted, "you know Ethan and Danny broke up, you could try your luck with one of them."

"Lydia, I'm single not desperate, don't get me wrong, Danny is an attractive man, but not my type."

"And what about Ethan, is he your type?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked over at Aiden, and gave a sweep of her eyes over his body and sent a pointed look at Stiles.

"Look it's not like…just cuz I'm ya know, uh I like guys, doesn't mean I'm attracted to every guy I see, I'm not searching for just anyone, I mean I'm not exactly looking to be celibate, but I just haven't met anyone," he said and she shrugged her shoulders, and swept back her strawberry blonde hair.

"Ok, Mr. Picky, what is your type?" She asked as Stiles lifted his cup to his lips.

"I don't know I'll tell you when I see him," he mumbled and started to take a drink as he scanned the crowd once more and saw the door open. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth fell open; the liquid fell back into his cup and dripped down his chin.

It looked like something out of a movie, the door opened and an entourage came in, like they were the stars of the party. Stiles, was not, however, looking at the group, as his eyes were glued to the first person who walked in the door, the guy at the very front. To be honest, Stiles was not one who would ever consider himself very shallow, although he had his moments. He was rather picky, but there wasn't anything he did not like about this guy, who was possibly not even real and/or a famous person, because _how?_

He was tall, probably a little taller than him, with broad shoulders that were clad in what looked to be an expensive leather jacket over a dark blue Henley shirt that hugged his fit stomach. Stiles silently thanked whoever made Henley shirts. He face was impeccably chiseled, like a marble statue, with a strong jawline that was covered in dark scruff. The hair on his head was thick and dark hair, and definitely running fingers through worthy, as well as styled immaculately to look both relaxed and flawless.

Stiles had seen a lot of cute guys in his time, but this guy was…well, he was not cute, he was gorgeous. _How-does-one-even-get-that-way gorgeous_! He nearly dropped his cup as he grasped at Lydia who was not looking at the gorgeous human that had entered her party.

"Ow, Stiles, what?" She asked and turned around to see why he was grabbing her and as she did she spotted the group and Stiles looked at her, his light brown eyes wide.

"Lydia, I found him." he said and Lydia gave a small smirk and pushed his chest as she stepped in front of him.

"Whoa tiger, slow down, we don't know what he prefers, after all, he could like someone…I don't know, with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair and breasts," she was a little breathless as she stared, and Stiles looked down at Lydia noting she was obviously just as bothered as he was.

"Or both," he said and Lydia cast him a look and a smirk.

"Well, if that is the case, we'll just have to see then, won't we," she winked and then her mouth went into an o fashion. "And I think I know someone who might be able to introduce us," she said and redirected his eyes toward the entourage where Stiles saw Hot Guy and he was with Scott, Kira. _These were Kira's friends?_! Did she only hang out with models? Hot Guy was not the only attractive guy in the group, for there was another very handsome guy wearing a scarf of all things, and a beautiful woman with brown hair who was sticking close to Hot Guy.

Scott suddenly met Stiles gaze and took Kiras hand, looking absolutely sappy as he talked to Kira along the way, whose eyes were solely on Scott. They pushed through the crowd, still managing to ogle each other the whole way. So much so she almost fell and Scott had to grab her to keep her from falling.

Stiles and Lydia straightened as they approached. Scott let go of Kira's hand when they arrived and gave Lydia a hug, muttering a thank you in her ear, and then hugged Stiles as well before turning back to Kira who was basically bouncing on her toes.

"Lydia, this is," Scott turned to Kira with a big smile on his face. "Kira, and Kira this is Lydia, she's hosting this party." He said and Kira thrust out her hand so excitedly that Lydia was actually surprised but took it anyway, only to have her arm nearly yanked off by the nervous girl.

"Sorry, this is just…the first party I've ever been to, and it's…wow, sorry, uh," Kira stumbled over her words, her eyes casting down. She looked genuinely embarrassed, and Lydia took her hand and brought her a little closer, a small smile on her face.

"It's alright, sweetie, everyone gets excited for my parties, and it's good to meet you, your name is Kira…" She trailed off and Kira gave a small laugh.

"Oh, Yukimura."

* * *

**Notes:**

Please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters or Pride and Prejudice which this is loosely adapted from. This is Un-beta'd!

"Sorry, this is just…the first party I've ever been to, and it's…wow, sorry, uh," Kira stumbled over her words, her eyes casting down. She looked genuinely embarrassed, and Lydia took her hand and brought her a little closer, a small smile on her face.

"It's alright, sweetie, everyone gets excited for my parties, and it's good to meet you, your name is Kira…" She trailed off and Kira gave a small laugh.

"Oh, Yukimura."

_._

"What?" Boyd looked over from where he was sweeping up spilled popcorn and other litter. Stiles looked up at his friends bewildered expression and gave a nod.

"Yeah, Yukimura," Stiles pushed the broom, and leaned on it. "They just moved in, and they don't live far from me, but they are loaded."

"What are some rich ass people doing in your neighborhood?" Boyd asked and Stiles gave a shrug. "Dude, sweep." His friend said motioning to Stiles who had stopped. Stiles got right back to sweeping though and he huffed a sigh as he did.

"I mean, it was definite a shock to us all, ya know," he went back to telling the story.

_._

Stiles and Scott nearly spit their drinks and Scott was coughing as Kira turned to him. "Are you okay?" She asked and Scott sucked in a load of air and tried to silence his coughing, pain evident on his face. Stiles whipped his head between Kira, Scott, and Lydia, his jaw dropped and smile growing as he wondered if they had all heard the same thing.

Lydia didn't seem surprised; in fact, she looked as if she had almost expected it a smug smile on her face. Scott looked over at Stiles in desperation as he hacked a few more times. Stiles threw his hands into his hair, and burst out laughing, as he clapped his hands and pressed them to his lips.

"You're Yukimura? Kira Yukimura?" He asked gesturing at her with his hands and Kira gave him a confused nod, and he laughed more as Scott looked up at him, his teeth clenched together and eyes wide. Kira looked on in confusion and embarrassment and Lydia touched her shoulder. "Scott's really clumsy, and Stiles is kinda weird," She explained and Kira gave a small smile, "How about we get you want a drink? I see you brought your friends too!" Lydia led her away to get a drink before she could really say anything.

"Dude, your mom!" Stiles laughed and Scott straightened out, his face a little taut as he watched Lydia and Kira make their way through the party.

"Dude, I know," Scott's dark skin looked almost pale and Stiles grabbed his shoulders and rubbed them, slapping him a few times on the back.

"C'mon Scotty boy, this isn't the time to quit now, she's really nice and she likes you, and she's got hot friends," Stiles said and Scott proceeded to nod after everything Stiles said, except for the last part when he looked back at his friend.

"Yeah, wait, what?" He asked and Stiles shook his head and Scott leaned his head to the side, his brows pressed down. Stiles gave him an innocent smile and pushed him toward Lydia and Kira.

"Not important, and just cause she's loaded doesn't make her a jerk, so I need you to man up, and introduce me to her hot friend," Stiles muttered the last part and Scott shot him another look and he gave a slight laugh. "I'm only forty-five percent kidding, Scotty, let's go!"

Scott looked like he was going be sick as they approached the couches where Lydia and Kira were sitting, along with the group that she had come with. Stiles stomach flipped to see Hot Guy and maybe girlfriend were not sitting next to each other; instead Hot Guy seemed to be asking scarf guy something, who he was sitting by at the end of the couch. Hot Guys obviously not girlfriend was sitting on scarf guys other side. Stiles couldn't hear him but he wondered what Hot Guy sounded like.

He tore his eyes away when he heard Scott give a slight groan. Cute and shy Kira was actually loaded and super rich Kira Yukimura, and he could see that nightmare with Allison replaying in his friends mind. He grabbed his friends shoulder and Scott looked at him.

"Dude, this isn't the Argents okay, money doesn't equal mean," he reminded him again and Scott swallowed and gave a little nod. Stiles didn't even really believe his own words, to him, nearly all rich people were alike, Lydia being slightly the exception. He really hoped that Hot Guy wasn't rich. Though he did look pretty nicely dressed and it was a common known fact that rich people were pack animals. Yet, to be fair, Kira seemed to like Scott, so maybe she was another exception like Lydia, who usually only hung out with poor people.

Speaking of Lydia she had handed Hot Guy a drink, her charmed smile on her face, the one she always gave when she was going in for the kill. He seethed as he watched their fingers brush up against one others and Hot Guy gave a smile.

And. He. Had. Bunny. Teeth.

_._

"Dude, seriously," Boyd shot him a look as they stocked. Stiles threw out his hands in a questioning way. Boyd scowled at him. "I don't need to hear every excruciating detail of this guy's face. You think he's hot, move on, and don't stock the licorice with the taffy, c'mon man, this isn't your first day!" He chided Stiles and Stiles gave a small pout and moved the boxes over.

"Yeah, well I mean, he was physically attractive but the guy's a douche bag, with a capital D, rest of the letters also capitalized and punctuated with three exclamation points," He moved the boxes over, and grit his teeth at remembering the party. "Anyway, Lydia of course was acting like Lydia, and she was staking her claim then and there, and I felt a little shot at my pride so I had to make myself look like an idiot."

_._

Lydia swept back her hair and grinned flirtatiously as she leaned forward, exposing some of her assets, which was completely unfair. Stiles did not have a great rack upon which to show, not that he wanted one, but still Lydia was playing dirty. He decided to jump in.

"Hey!" He sprung forward and surprised the group as he did. Lydia looked up at him, a forced smile on her face as she straightened and Stiles gave a small wave. "Hi, I'm Scotts friend, Stiles." He said with a smile, scanning the group and trying not to stare at Hot Guy. Hot Guys hopefully not girlfriend gave a small snort of laugh, which somehow still sounded cute.

"Stiles?" She asked, flashing a white grin. "What the hell is a stiles?" Lydia pressed her lips together and Kira gave a small wincing smile as Hot Guy, Scarf Guy, and Hot Guys not girlfriend all attempted not to laugh, and failed.

_._

"So you hate him cuz he laughed at his girlfriend's joke about your name?" Stiles nearly dropped the package of nacho chips he was holding as Boyd tallied how much cheese they needed to buy for the week. Monday was always stocking day, and it was Stiles least favorite day of the week. Still, there was at least time for him to complain.

"One, they weren't dating, and two, what is so dang funny about my name?" He asked and Boyd just looked at him and didn't answer. "Alright, well, it's better than my actual first name. Anyway, continuing on with my story."

"Please, it's riveting," Boyd deadpanned.

_._

"Well, that would be…uh…well, my name," Stiles answered feeling his cheeks growing hot against the blush. Dammit this was his party. Well it was Scotts and Kira's hook up party. Well, technically it was Lydia's, but the point is that he would not be intimidated.

"Jen," Hot guy almost said her name in a scolding manner though he had laughed. Stiles pulled at his hoodie that he was wearing and toed the carpet. This was going swimmingly. Kira looked over at Scott with a hopeful look on his face, and Scott sat down next to her while Stiles sat next to Lydia.

"This is a pretty cool party, Lydia," scarf guy said, looking around and Lydia gave a smile.

"Thanks, Isaac," she said with a smile and turned to Stiles, "Stiles, I think you are the only one who has no idea who anyone is, so why don't I introduce you." She gave a saccharine sweet smile that a lesser man would have fallen for, but Stiles knew her siren song, and dammit if he didn't love her though she was a man-eater.

"This is Isaac," she pointed to Scarf guy, and then pointed to the beautiful girl, "Jennifer is Isaacs step-sister, and then this Kira's cousin, Derek Hale," she made a punctuated glance at Stiles who gave her a smile in return.

"Nice to meet all of you," he said scanning the group, his eyes landing on Derek Hale for a moment. Derek Hale; a name which he would commit to memory. He was even more gorgeous up close, with green or maybe blue eyes-

_._

"DUDE!"

"Sorry, but he _**was**_ attractive."

"If he's so damn attractive why do you hate him?"

"I'm getting to that."

_._

Derek seemed pretty expressionless; he was for the most part cordial, as he nodded politely toward Stiles, and glanced around again. Not wanting to seem like he was staring, Stiles didn't linger too long on Derek and gave a polite nod to everyone else, combined with a small wave.

Jennifer gave him a small smile that looked in such a way that Stiles could only figure the smile was forced. She almost seemed to be staring down her nose at him. He checked out her clothing, diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, it was made of definitely gold; and everything about her screamed expensive and well put together.

The silence that followed the introduction was a bit awkward, as Derek was gazing at the crowd, Jennifer following his gaze, and Isaac seemed distracted, as he bobbed his head to the music.

"So, quite a party, eh? You guys from around here?" Stiles wished for once he could keep his mouth shut because everyone was looking at him again.

"No," Jennifer answered but Kira furrowed her brows, and looked back at Stiles.

"Actually Derek lived here a long time ago, but my family is from all around, we just moved from New York though, Isaac, Jen and Derek all live in LA." she replied and Stiles eyebrows flew up in surprise as he gave a small smile.

"New York, huh? Wow, the Big Apple, basically Metropolis, or Gotham, and home of Spider Man, so you gotta ask, why are all those super heroes in New York and never running into each other right?" Stiles asked holding out his hand for a response. He dropped it to his side and shoved it in his pocket. "I mean, you gotta ask." The group stared at him, Lydia biting her lips and looking down while Scott stared at him his jaw hanging open. Even Derek was looking at him, a small crease on his forehead from his questioning stare. Stiles gave a small laugh, before wishing that he would just crawl in a hole and die.

"I suppose if they were real you could ask," Jennifer suddenly said and Isaac leaned forward and gave a thoughtful nod, gesturing at Stiles.

"Hold on, I think he has a point, I mean, Spider-Man, Superman, Batman, why don't they ever run into each other?" Stiles could have kissed Scarf guy then and there, but that would have been weird and may have put a damper on the plan to seduce Derek he was constructing in his mind, if his weirdness had not already damned himself.

"Cuz they're not real," Jennifer replied and there was a long silence that passed over them as Stiles gave a small laugh and Isaac rolled her eyes. Derek had long since become disinterested and was looking out at the crowd again.

Scott suddenly looked at Kira and grabbed her hand. "Hey, you wanna dance?" he asked and Kira nodded.

"Please," she said and took Scotts hand and they all watched as they went off to the dance floor, the only people connecting the two parties now gone. But Lydia did not let lack of knowledge keep her from her pursuit of carnal knowledge with Derek. She sent Stiles a look that told him to leave and for a moment, there was a slight war of the eyes, before Stiles huffed and gave up.

He figured he'd already embarrassed himself enough. He put his hands on his knees and pushed up with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna take off, you guys have fun," he flashed them a thumbs up and the three stared back at him all with varying expressions. Lydia stared, her eyes wide in horror before turning back to the three, attempting to laugh casually.

"So, Derek, where how's LA?"

Stiles walked away, completely mortified of his behavior. He scraped a hand down his face and immediately went to the punch bowl and got a drink. He could use several. He scanned the party again and his eyes caught sight of Kira and Scott who were dancing, even if Kira was a little awkward, the way Scott kept his hands on her sides instead of her hips reminded Stiles of a sixth grade dance. He shook his head and spotted his old friend.

"Yo! Heather!"

The party progressed as a usual Lydia party did, where it started off with a bang and slowed down by the end of the evening, where most people were now just slow dancing, and the music had changed from electronica to some indie or alternative bands. Lydia must have had no luck with Derek because it wasn't long before she was in Aiden's arms, swaying with him, as she leaned on his chest. Aiden looked pleased now, which Stiles was happy to see because he'd been moping most of the evening.

As far as Derek and the others, Isaac had left a little after Stiles and found a girl and even a guy to dance with. It wasn't long before a girl was between Isaac and another guy and Stiles wondered if he was going to witness a threesome on the dance floor. Jennifer and Derek mostly sat on the couch the whole time, Jennifer talking to Derek and pointing and whispering, the two of them laughing a little. Derek had gotten up a few times, never to dance, probably to go to the bathroom or get food and Jennifer eventually danced with a guy who Stiles had never seen before, but he definitely looked too old to be at a college party. Derek simply sat on the couch, drink in hand and looked wretchedly miserable, unless he was gossiping with Jennifer of course, which was what Stiles was sure they were doing.

Stiles could honestly say that really irritated him more than he should have let it. But it was alright, because he was definitely feeling more than a buzz. He hadn't been dancing with anyone himself, instead he just watched the party. He always felt awkward asking anyone to dance, and no one asked him. He noted that Danny and Ethan seemed to be over their break up and were dancing with one another, very close and personal. Stiles was happy to see that was the case because Danny was a fairly nice guy, even if he was convinced the guy kind of hated him, or at least did not pay much attention to his existence. He figured it probably had something to do with Jackson leaving, because it took a long while before Danny spoke to Lydia again, let alone anyone else who had been involved with the couple.

As it was, Stiles mostly patrolled the food and drinks to make sure everything was stocked, because it was part of the deal for asking Lydia to have the party. That was when he saw the chips were running low.

He somewhat wondered how they were going to party all weekend. At this rate they were going to run out of food. He made his way, well stumbled his way into the kitchen, leaning on the counter and drumming his fingers as he looked at the cupboards, trying to remember why he had come into the kitchen in the first place.

He closed his eyes and retraced his steps and oh yeah, he was there for chips; delicious crunchy, chips. He suddenly realized, alone in the brightness of the kitchen, that he was drunk. He grinned at the wall and pointed to it before turning around and sweeping his hand over the counter, nearly knocking over the container of wooden spoons. He walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen, gripping onto it for support, and made his way to the cupboard. Just when he was about to open it he heard Kira's voice over the music.

"So, you going to just, um, sit like a lump all night?" She definitely sounded a little drunk.

"You are the one who dragged me here, so don't complain that I'm not the life of the party," that was Derek's voice and it was definitely close.

Looking back, he did not know why he made the decision to hide behind the island. A sudden sense of panic overcame him and he dropped to the ground, the world rushing around him and his heart beating in his ears. He took a breath to calm down and closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning. He pressed his forehead against the island and suddenly heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Come on, you need some water in you," Derek said and Kira gave a small groan and Stiles heard a shuffling as Kira propped herself up on the island just on the other side.

"You are being a grouch, don't you think anyone is cute here?" It was odd to hear Kira so casual and comfortable, considering she was such a nervous wreck around Scott. Still he wondered the same question that Kira did. "Anyone that sways you? Any guy at all? Anyone?" Stiles felt his heart skip in his chest at that. Derek liked guys. That must have been why Lydia gave up on him; she would have figured it out fast. She knew Stiles liked guys before Stiles knew he liked guys. He did a small victory punch to the air and heard Derek who had been shuffling freeze in his tracks.

"Did you hear something?" he asked and Stiles took a deep breath, suddenly conscious of his breathing, and let it out slowly. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt sick, but he was as still as can be. After a moment Kira finally spoke.

"Stop deflecting and answer the question," Derek turned on the water and then Stiles heard him give a sigh. After a moment the water shut off.

"Kira, you should be more concerned about your date instead of trying to get me one of my own, now drink this."

"Peter made me promise that I'd get you to dance with someone, c'mon grumps, you look stupid just sitting with Jennifer all night. You need to get on the dance floor." He heard shuffling that Stiles could only assume was Kira pantomiming dancing because he heard her giggling into her water. Stiles rested against the island, feeling with every second that if he were to be caught this would be an extremely awkward situation.

"I think you and Peter are trying to punish me, who parties an entire weekend?" He asked.

"College students, I'm in college."

"Yeah? Well I'm not, and I only agreed to this so your parents wouldn't freak, but I'm not dancing with anyone, Kira, I don't dance. Especially with someone I don't know, and honestly I'd rather have teeth pulled than dance with anyone here."

"Wow, dramatic much." Stiles couldn't help but agree with Kira but he also wondered about Derek not being a college student. He wondered how old he was, because Derek had one of those faces that looked like he could be in his mid-twenties or late thirties. "There are plenty of guys out there, heck you could have danced with any of them."

"Didn't you say you have the cutest?"

"Isn't he hot though?"

"Yeah, he's great," Stiles could almost hear Derek dead pan and Kira giggled.

"Scott is…so awesome, and ya know…he does have that best friend, uh, Stiles? He's pretty cute. You could ask him," Stiles felt his heart skip in his chest again and he was sure that by the end of this eavesdropping, which was totally on accident, he would be having a heart attack. He held his breath waiting for the reply, and unfortunately he didn't have to wait long.

"Stiles? Yeah, he's alright, but no thanks," Stiles deflated. "No one is exactly banging down the door to dance with that kid, and neither am I." The words fell on Stiles like a blow and he swallowed hard. He didn't know why it hurt so much to hear, but it did. "C'mon, let's get you back to the party; you should be enjoying your time with Scott, instead of pestering me."

With that they were gone.

Notes:

:( More to come! Please review, feed back is always helpful!


	5. Chapter 5

Notes

As usual, this is Un-Beta'd. I don't own Teen Wolf, the characters, or Pride and Prejudice, which this is loosely adapted from.

* * *

"Wow man, that dude was harsh," Boyd was fully paying attention now as they sat in the concession stand, watching the ice skaters rush around the rink.

"Yeah, I mean…I know I'm not Scott, but I'm at least attractive right?" Stiles looked over at Boyd who gave him a weird look and Stiles huffed with a frown. "Dude, I'm not gonna assume your gay if you think I'm hot."

"I don't know man, you're cool," Boyd replied with a shrug.

"So, I'm attractive?" Stiles asked, casting his eyes over to Boyd who pushed his lips between his teeth and stared at him for a moment. Stiles looked at him with puppy eyes and Boyd rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his head.

"Sure dude," he answered. "You're a good looking guy I guess," he said with a shrug and Stiles shook his head, and whipped it back toward the ice rink.

"Thanks Boyd, you're flattery is too much." He replied dryly. Boyd rolled his eyes and they both watched the skate rink for a few moments before Stiles heard his co-worker clear his throat.

"So what happened the rest of the weekend?" He asked and Stiles gave a small smile and drummed on the counter for a moment.

"Well, I mean, after that I just went to bed, ya know and I slept pretty late the next day, so by the time I was up, pretty much everyone was already gone. They probably went home or something, but Kira, Derek, Jennifer, Scott, Isaac, and of course Lydia and I were all staying in guest bedrooms. Scott was supposed to crash with me, and Kira was supposed to crash with Lydia, but as far as I know, Scott never came into the bedroom that night." Stiles explained and watched as a slow smirk came across Boyd's face.

"That sly dog," he said with a laugh and Stiles cracked a smile as well.

"Yeah, but I asked Scott about it and he said they just stayed up all night talking," he said and Boyd raised a cynical brow and Stiles shrugged his shoulders, though he didn't doubt that is something that could have occurred. Scott and Allison had been quick to be physical but for some reason, he figured Kira and Scott were more of a slow brew.

"Yeah, well you still got Saturday and Sunday left and we're not exactly busy," Boyd gestured to the few ice skaters and Stiles nodded.

"Well, when I got up it was like…I don't know, probably noon."

_._

Stiles felt like crap, and that was putting it delicately. He had far too much and he honestly didn't even remember going to bed. As he pushed out of bed he checked the clock and groaned at how late it was. He grabbed his bag and quickly changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and made a few sweeps through his hair.

Whatever; it was good enough.

He leaned down and splashed water on his face, and regretted it. He wasn't entirely sure what he had been drinking the night before, but he was sure feeling the effects. He was exhausted and his body hurt as he left the room and traversed down the stairs to hear a conversation going. It sounded like Kira mumbling something, and then he heard Lydia talking, "Don't feel too bad Kira, you still beat Stiles," she said as Stiles walked into the kitchen.

"Heard that, and I'm here," he made a lazy wave at everyone in the room, wishing he'd remembered to put on socks because the bare floor was far too cold on his feet. He made a point to ignore Derek and Jennifer at the table, but also spotted Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Isaac, Scott, and a very exhausted looking Kira with her head on the table. He was surprised, but not unhappy, to see that Danny and Ethan had stayed the night. So they _were _back together, good for them. Of course that meant Aiden stayed the night, probably with Lydia and Stiles tried not to imagine that.

"Welcome sleepy head, coffee?" Lydia walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee. Stiles leaned on the counter and pressed the coffee to his face, his eyes still bleary and blinking, and he fought the internal embarrassment of waking up last in front of stupid hot stuck-up Derek Hale. He would not be dragged down to having a crush on a sour patch kid.

"I could kiss you," He said and saw Aiden give him a slight glare. "But I won't." He promised and took a sip of his coffee.

"I could have kissed her too, Lydia you're an amazing host," Kira said gesturing to her own cup of coffee. Lydia seemed immune from having any sort of hangover, and was just as bright and bubbly as ever. She winked and raised her own cup with a smile.

"Thanks Kira, but I wouldn't want to make Scott jealous," she replied and Scott and Kira both blushed and the boy coughed, his ears turning pink.

"That's okay, Kira, if you kiss Lydia, would it be okay if I kissed Scott?" Danny nudged Kira and she looked thoughtful for a moment and Ethan shook his head, and Scott laughed embarrassed. Isaac raised his hand.

"If Danny kisses Scott, do I get a turn?" he asked and Lydia, and Danny both snickered as Stiles tried not to laugh into his coffee. Jennifer was even resisting a smile as Aiden and Ethan gave each other a long stare, and Scott shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"How about no one kisses anyone?" Derek suggested and Danny shrugged, smirking over his coffee.

"You're no fun," he replied and Isaac gave a nod and looked up at Lydia.

"So what is the plan for today?" He asked and Lydia shrugged.

"I figured we could go out on the boat, since the weather is nice enough." She said and Stiles inwardly groaned, because he didn't think his headache could deal with a sunlight, or outside, or really just living.

"A boat?" Jennifer seemed indignant at the phrase and Stiles opened his eyes to see Lydia tighten her shoulders, and her face immediately set in a slight smile that did not reach her terrifying gaze.

"Yes, and of course, no one is forced to come, especially if you're afraid of a little water," she spoke with sickly sweetness and Stiles really questioned why he ever stopped loving her. Of course, Lydia was about 60% evil, 40% on a good day, but he loved when she used her evil for good. Jennifer pressed her own lips together in a tight smile.

"No, I'd be delighted to go on a boat ride," she said boat as if she were saying peasant. Lydia tipped her head to the side and gave a smile.

"Excellent."

Within a few hours they were all ready to go and Stiles relished in seeing Jennifer's dropped jaw at the sight of _The Banshee_. Lydia may have been understating when she said 'boat' because _The Banshee_ was anything but. It was Lydia's own personal luxury yacht. As much as Stiles hated the excess of wealth, he could appreciate style and _The Banshee_ had style. Sleek and white with black trimming, a streamlined yacht that Lydia handled with style and Stiles could only guess why she called it _The Banshee._

"Daddys yacht is a lot more spacious, but just doesn't have the speed," Lydia said as she walked up to the yacht a captain's hat. "This one's a lot more fun to drive, so all aboard," she called and they all clamored on board, bringing beer and snacks with them.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea bringing alcohol? What if we get caught, we're all underage." Kira asked unsure.

"Well, you're underage." Derek corrected and Stiles tried not to commit the fact that Derek was over 21 to his memory. He barely paid attention when Jennifer agreed with Derek. Lydia gave her a reassuring tap on the shoulder.

"Trust me sweetie, we'll be alright," she said and they were soon out on the water, Lydia sending them out further and further, and Kira hanging onto Scott for dear life as she squealed at every wave they hit. Scott couldn't help but laugh, and Stiles was at the back of the boat, enjoying every bump and hollering himself hoarse, along with Isaac who Stiles figured had to be an okay guy, even though he was still, inexplicably, wearing a scar.

Derek and Jennifer of course sat back and had approximately zero amount of fun. Ethan Danny, and Aiden were at the front of the yacht enjoying the spray of the water. Aiden had been perched on the front when Lydia took off and fell into the yacht on the first bump, so he moved the cushion. Soon they were out in the middle of the water and Lydia brought the boat to a stop, slowing down before turning it off. There was a peaceful silence and Stiles looked out at the gray and green water, looking into the murky surface and wondering how cold it was. Suddenly Stiles felt Scott grab him from behind.

"DUDE! WHOA-" was all he could yell and he grasped at Scott from behind and they both fell into the water. Soon they both went up to the surface gasping and laughing as Stiles shoved Scott under the water and swam to get away, only to get pulled under again. Apparently they had scared Kira because she ran to the edge of the boat, eyes wide with worry.

"Scott, you okay?" she asked and Stiles gave a small frown as he tread the water, gripping his toes to keep his flip flops from falling off.

"Wow, thanks Kira, I'm okay just in case you were wondering," he said and Kira gave him an apologetic look and Scott suddenly gave a frown and he swam over to the back of the yacht.

"Actually, I think I must have hit my head, could you help me out?" He asked, bringing up his hand and Kiras eyes widened again and she quickly grabbed his arm, only to squeak as she was pulled into the water and Stiles broke out in laughter, flailing in the water to keep from drowning as he laughed. He watched as Kira came up, looking a little like a drowned rat and watched for her reaction, which was to burst into laughter and dunk Scott.

Derek was apparently unamused as he leaned over the side of the yacht. "Kira," his voiced seemed to come out as a warning. Stiles wondered what vendetta Mr. Hale could have against water. Maybe it was just one against fun.

"Oh come on sour wolf," the nickname came out of his mouth before he could stop it and the surprised and annoyed look face Derek gave served Stiles to make the nickname a permanent instalment. "What, you afraid of a little water?" He asked with a light splash. Aiden, Ethan, Danny, and Isaac suddenly splashed into the water around them, and Derek looked annoyed as water splashed on him, before he gave a small sigh.

"No," he looked aggravated with every word he spoke. "But Kira doesn't usually do well in water." He replied and they heard her laughing as she and Scott were taking turns dunking from one another and swimming away.

"Yeah, I can tell, it's a real struggle," Stiles deadpanned and Derek gripped the yacht, his jaw set, and his eyes glowered at something in the distance. Stiles saw that he was distracted and saw the golden opportunity right in front of him. A smarter, more cautious person would have forgone the opportunity for a saner venture. Yet, as the old saying goes, waste not. He swam close to the side and acted like he was getting back into the boat, near Derek.

As soon as he was mostly out of the boat and had what he figured would be the perfect leverage, he launched himself, and grabbed ahold of Dereks shirt before he pushed back toward the water, ready to take both of them in. Stiles was shocked when he was expecting to be tumbling into the water, when he was still out and being held up by his grip on Derek's shirt.

Derek did jerk forward a bit, but he had a steady grip and he grabbed Stiles shirt from the front, hoisting him up. Stiles stared at the, yup definitely green, eyes that were hard as stone and he dropped his gaze because he could feel himself blushing at the close proximately.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Stiles?"

He gave a slight smile and shrugged as best he could, still holding onto Dereks shirt, though he was sure Derek could hold him up with one arm even if he let go, because what the hell, _could those biceps be even real_? "Wow, you know I definitely pictured this differently," He gave an awkward laugh and let go of Derek's shirt, and yes he was still held up by Dereks grip as well as slightly by his shaking legs which were on the board in the back. "Is this weird for you, cuz yeah, it's weird for me, you should just let me go and we'll call it a day," Stiles said, feeling mortified with each passing second and Derek furrowed his brows, looking partially confused and partially annoyed.

Stiles didn't have much time to think before he was dropped into the water. He came back up sputtering only to see Derek leaning over the back with a satisfied smirk. He glared heatedly at him as Derek turned away.

_._

"Wow dude, you are weak," Boyd said and Stiles sucked his lips in and frowned as he jerked his head toward Boyd again.

"You know, I'm sorry I'm not built like a tank, unlike some people. I'm like 150 pounds of fragile bones and pale skin, it's not like I have a lot that is threatening about me," he said and Boyd rolled his eyes and shook his head. Stiles sulked in his seat as he chewed on a Twizzler, wishing he could scrub that memory away. It was definitely up there in the things Stiles Stilinski wished he'd never done.

"You could always, I don't know, talk him to death," Boyd suggested and Stiles sent him a mild glare and the larger teen shrugged his shoulders. Stiles stared down at the ice rink and let out a slow breath and a thought struck him that instantly made him cheerful. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Boyd.

"Oh, don't worry, I did get my revenge," Stiles said and watched as Boyd's shoulders slumped and he sent him a weary look.

"Go ahead," he said it almost begrudgingly but the two of them knew they had nothing better to do. Stiles could not help but grin at this memory, for it was the one time the whole weekend that he sort of one upped Derek.

_._

The boat ride went swimmingly, pun intended, and everyone had a great time. Even Lydia jumped in the water, and eventually everyone was in, except the two _too-cool-for-school_ people who refused to be social.

They were soon back to the house and having a more intimate party, which seemed to only make Jennifer and Derek even more intimately close, which did not bother Stiles at all. After all, they deserved each other. In fact, at that thought, Stiles felt a lot better. Just because Derek was attractive doesn't mean that he was an attractive person. Such was the same with Jennifer, who could not stop being a killjoy if she tried, mostly to Scott, who seemed to never say anything right. Stiles thought he got the brunt of the abuse from Jennifer, but she had spent most of the time finding every excuse to comment on _absolutely everything _ that Scott said. Kira would look down more and more, and eventually she squeezed Scotts hand and they went to the front of the boat, while Derek sent Jennifer a look. Stiles was not exactly an expert on Derek's subtle looks, but even he could tell the older man did look a bit irritated, which actually made Stiles slightly glad.

But besides everything else that Stiles hated about Jennifer, she actually said she thought Romeo and Juliet was a romantic story. Even _he_ knew that was a load of crap, so Derek deserved to end up with the seriously misguided rich girl.

There were fewer people there that night than the previous one but the party was just as good as ever, if not better, because some people were playing drinking games while others were doing body shots, which admittedly grossed Stiles out. He didn't understand the attraction, because it was someone's belly button, but he walked past to see two guys doing it, and then cheering. Stiles hovered around to make sure everything was stocked, though he felt a little lame being the caretaker. It wasn't like anyone was asking him to dance anyway, and he would have asked someone but everyone seemed so coupled up. He was surprised to see even Jennifer had taken up Isaac on his offer to dance.

The only two people left who were not dancing/making out/or somewhere doing who knows what were Stiles and Derek. They both seemed to notice that when they went to get a drink at the same time. They both reached for the beer and bumped into each other and pulled away, both holding a look of surprise.

"Go ahead," Derek said, and although his tone was cordial it was a forced politeness that Stiles really hated. Like Derek hated even saying two words.

"Nah, dude, I insist, after all, you're the legal one here, old man," Stiles couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as Derek stared at him for a moment and tipped his head to the side, his brows furrowed. He pursed his lips and grabbed the beer, showing it to Stiles before giving him a polite smile and turning around, his smile immediately dropping from his face. He didn't get far before Kira nearly bowled him over, pushing him back toward Stiles with her friendly greeting.

"Derek, you're still not dancing," she gave a laugh as she took a drink from the punch, which did not have any alcohol in it.

"Not if I can help it," he replied in a clipped tone and Kira cast her eyes over at Stiles who was grabbing himself some punch, having decided he would forego a second day hang over. She smiled mischievously.

"Stiles!" She yelled and Stiles whipped around, holding his punch up toward his mouth as he was about to take a drink. "You two should dance together!" She said gesturing to them both. Derek and Stiles looked at one another with identical expressions of shock. They were silent for a moment and Stiles gave a laugh, and brought his punch away from his mouth.

"Nah, I'm not really, uh, a dancer," he said with a nod, attempting to make his smile easy.

"Yeah, me either," Derek said, not trying to hide at all that he was irritated. Stiles sucked in his lips to keep from frowning as he glowered at Derek.

"C'mon! You're only twenty-five, stop acting like you are forty, live a little," Kira tugged his sleeve and Derek eyed Stiles coolly and gave a reserved, cordial smile and turned to Stiles, much to the smaller boys surprise.

"Fine," Derek said offering his hand, "I'd be happy to dance with Stiles. That is of course, if he is willing?" he punctuated the question with raising his eyebrows. Stiles nearly choked on air because _bullshit if Derek thought Stiles was going to dance with him_.

"Perfect!" Kira said and Stiles put down his drink and took Dereks hand, shaking it, before pulling himself close so he was right beside Derek and daringly put an arm around his shoulders. He felt him tighten up at the touch and Stiles languidly smiled at Kira.

"You know, I just don't think your boy here really wants to dance, with me especially," he gave Derek's shoulder a nice squeeze to emphasize and he looked up to see Derek staring down at him, jaw set and eyes filled with rage. He gave him a sweet smile. "I mean, he's probably got a lot of others who are just dying to dance with him, don't cha, big guy," Stiles let go of Derek's shoulder and hit him lightly in the stomach. He saw Derek wince in surprise at the hit.

"I have no interest in dancing with them," he replied through his teeth.

"Yeah, cuz you have no interest in dancing with anyone, and that's cool," Stiles said, not taking his gaze from Derek who merely looked at him, his shoulders taut and fists clenched. The reaction was well worth the possibly punch that he could be receiving. He picked up his punch, his body still facing Derek as he raised it to his lips, and paused. "I mean, Derek is trying to be polite and all," Stiles swung around to Kira, one hand still holding the punch and the other gesturing to Derek. "Probably your proper raising; am I right?" he asked and saw Derek licked his lips, and gave a small smile.

"Of course," he said and Stiles grinned and smacked Derek's shoulder again, though he was sure that probably hurt him more than it hurt Derek.

"Well, then, I wouldn't want to force him into dancing with me, after all, why would he want to dance with someone who no one is exactly _banging down the door for_, you wouldn't want to hurt his pride," he said and watched as Kira and Derek's face change from confusion, to realization that he had heard their conversation the previous night. Derek looked down for a moment, seemingly embarrassed before looking back up at Stiles, ready to say something but Stiles interrupted. "You two kids have fun though, try not to do something too exciting Derek, you might strain yourself," Stiles turned and gave Derek's leather coat a tug before walking away, a smug expression plastered on his face.

_._

Stiles appreciated the fact that Boyd listened, well it at least looked like he did, with the occasional nod and comment. "Then he sort of took off, ya know, no one really knew where he went," he paused and continued. "Well I take that back, Jennifer went with them, pretty sure so they could have evil sex in his car or something." Boyd barely looked up from his crossword puzzle to send him a dubious look.

"Dude, you realize you sound really jealous right?" He asked and Stiles heated up at that comment.

"I am not jealous," he nearly squeaked and pretended he didn't because puberty was a thing of the past. "C'mon man," he said more seriously, "I am so not even close to jealousy, he's absolutely uh what's a good word for him? Jerky? No that's a food, but you get my point. He's a dick! That would describe him, an asshole, better yet!" Stiles was getting excited now about all the terms that could describe his dislike of Derek Hale. "I mean, not only does he lack a sense of humor, his conversation skills are so poor I'd rather have my teeth pulled than talk to him," the phrase stuck out in Stiles mind though he was unsure why.

Boyd looked up from his crossword. "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic here? I mean, maybe he's just anti-social, not everyone loves to talk like you do," he said and Stiles exhaled sharply through his nostrils as he gave a slight pout.

"No, but trust me Boyd, he's a jerk, like what kind of guy doesn't dance with someone, just cuz anyone else does? Like is it really gonna lower him that much to dance with me? Is he afraid I am going to step on his $300 shoes? Derek is a typical rich asshole who doesn't consort with those he considers lower than him, trust me, everyone at the party hated him," Stiles insisted but Boyd still looked doubtful.

"Don't you think you're being judgmental?" He asked and Stiles did not answer, but instead turned back to watch the ice rink, and he was definitely not pouting.

He should have known better than to talk to Boyd about this. He described with excruciating detail how much of an asshole Derek was, and yet he was STILL taking his side. Playing Derek's advocate. Well he knew if he talked to Scott about this than he would at least have someone on his side.

"I don't know man, he wasn't awful," Stiles stared at his friend, his jaw dropped in disbelief. They sat in the back of the class, taking notes, or at least Scott was trying, Stiles was too busy relaying a quick synopsis of everything that went down that Scott had missed when he was with Kira.

"Are you serious?! Did you not hear what I told you?" he hissed and Scott sighed, and turned to his friend.

"Okay, I mean, yeah he was kind of a dick, but he wasn't awful, Kira says Derek's always been really bad at social events, maybe parties are just not his thing," Scott said with a shrug and Stiles turned to face the teacher, his shoulders tightening. He rolled his head back, stared at the ceiling and pushed out his jaw in a frown, before looking back down. He tapped on his desk for a moment with his pen before turning to Scott, hearing his friend give a frustrated sigh.

"If that is the case, why did he come then Scott? Huh? Oh and why did he have to say that bit about nobody wanting to dance with me, I mean I'm attractive right," he asked and Scott gave him a wearied expression. "Right?" Stiles thrust out his hand in emphasis and Danny looked back an irritated expression on his face.

"Stiles, shut up, some of us want to pass," he said and Stiles leaned forward.

"Listen, Danny boy, I'm having a crisis here, do you think I'm attractive?" he asked and Danny rolled his eyes turning back to the front. He jerked around facing Scott who pretended to ignore him for a moment before breaking.

"Yes, okay, you're very attractive, now shut up, you're being really dramatic about this, you're great looking, drop it," Scott whispered in frustration, his eyes going from Stiles to the board trying to keep up with the notes. Stiles sat back with a smirk.

"Thank you," he said and there was a beat he leaned over and whispered. "On a scale of one to like Matthew MacFadyen, how attractive?" Scott let his head fall against the desk.

_._

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Lydia asked pointing at him with her fork and Stiles sat back and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" He groaned and flicked out his hands as he stopped his frenetic scrubbing of his scalp "I'm not being dramatic, Derek is a jerk!" he said with finality as he stabbed his Jell-O, a pout forming on his face.

"I agree he's not Mr. Conversationalist, but he was pleasant enough," Stiles straightened and leaned over slightly.

"Oh yeah, give me one thing he did that was pleasant," he challenged and Lydia chewed thoughtfully for a moment, and swallowed, and knit her eyebrows together. Her eyes widened and she gave a small nod.

"Okay, so maybe he's not the most pleasant person in the world to be around, but think of it this way, it's not like you're going to be seeing him again," Lydia encouraged him and took another bite of her salad, before giving a small wincing smile. "Although, Scott told me that Kira invited him over for dinner, and she wanted us all to come," Stiles jaw dropped with a smile.

"Wow, second date already," then he realized what Lydia had been implying and his face immediately fell and he stabbed his Jell-O again, as he slumped down. "Which probably means that Derek will be there," he said and Lydia nodded slowly.

"Um, yeah, since he's staying with them, probably," she took a drink of her water. "It's not like your obligated to come, I mean, I'm going, Scotts going, but you don't have to," she suggested helpfully and Stiles straightened up.

"Why are you going? Not like Derek is really looking for company. Not when he's got Jennifer," Stiles said and Lydia scoffed.

"Please, Stiles, Jennifer is not his type, he's definitely for your team," she said taking another drink of her water. Stiles shrugged his shoulders because that is what he heard, but the whole thing with Jennifer was weird, but whatever, not like Stiles was one to argue. His only sexual conquest was when he was drunk and it was with a girl. "Ya know, Stiles, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous," she gave him a pointed look and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease, if Derek Hale was the last man on earth I'd gnaw my own foot off before dating him," Lydia didn't even touch on how little sense that actually made, which made Stiles a little grateful because he was unsure what it actually meant.

"Alright, calm down, no one said you have to go, but wouldn't you rather go to hang out with us and just ignore Derek?" Stiles paused for a moment and pursed his lips and thought before stuffing some of his abused Jell-O into his mouth.

"Fwine," he said with a slightly full mouth and he swallowed. "When?" Lydia gave a smile.

"This Friday, so you should have the night off, right? Dinner is at six," she said and Stiles took another scoop of his gelatinous treat and gave a nod. He could handle this, he was totally cool, totally 100% cool with seeing Derek again, though the thought of him made him want to stab the Jell-O again, but he let out a slow breath and tapped one finger against the table, much to Lydia's annoyance.

* * *

Notes:

Please review! Feedback is always appreciated! More to come soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:**

Un-beta'd as usual, but hopefully it's in good shape!

* * *

It was the next day and Stiles could feel the creeping apprehension as he sat in the concession stand. Wednesday was not very busy, so he had a lot of time to think about, with handing out food and everything. Boyd had called in sick, which made Stiles day _so_ much better. He had no one to talk to, so he'd mostly been swinging around in his swivel chair and trying not to let his stomach being gnawed up with his guilty thoughts.

They mostly centered on the fact he promised his dad he would not be working at the concession stand anymore, and yet, here he was. On a Wednesday afternoon, he had to cancel lunch with his Dad, and made up some lame excuse why he couldn't have their weekly family luncheon with Scott.

He squeezed the sides of his seat and shifted to get comfortable, but also forced himself to not pace back and forth because that had a tendency to scare away customers. He swung his legs, wanting to go to the bathroom, but he'd just gone, and really he didn't have to go, he just _could not sit still_.

He finally pulled himself up to the counter and started to count how many boxes of what he sold, and his eyes wandered over the bright blue Slurpee ice whirling around in the machine, which for some reason reminded him of Derek, which reminded him of dinner on Friday, which reminded him of lunch and that reminded him of how so effortlessly he had lied to his Dad yet again. He felt his stomach ache and he took a few calming breathes, slow breathing in and out.

"Stiles," a voice snapped him back out of his exercise and he looked up to see the last person in the world he ever thought he'd see.

"Mr. Argent?" He stared dumbly at Chris Argent who was staring at him with equal bewilderment. "What are you doing here?" he spoke with just a hint of a bite.

"Obviously we're here for food, Mr. Stilinski," a more feminine voice spoke up as Victoria stepped from behind Chris, her face as drawn as usual. Stiles straightened up and swallowed. "At least, what you'd call food," she spoke with dissatisfaction as her eyes flickered over the items and Chris gave a sigh.

"We'll just take a couple nachos and three cokes, if that's alright Stiles," Chris was the likeable one of the bunch, which would have been surprising for anyone who knew that Chris nearly put both Stiles and Scott through a wall when he found out Scott was dating his daughter. First Stiles, because Stiles knew where they were, and then Scott, because Chris caught them having sex.

"Yeah sure," Stiles was polite but his tone was clipped and Victoria stared at him for a moment before turning around and walking toward one of the tables. Stiles turned away and began to get the Argents order ready.

"So how is school going?" Chris asked as Stiles purposefully poured the chips in a sloppy manner into the bowls.

"Fine, Scotts good too, he's found a new girlfriend and has forgotten _all_ about Allison," Stiles squirted the cheese onto the nachos and then shoved them at Chris. Chris gave a small tense smile and clenched his fists tightly before relaxing them.

"You know, Stiles, I can understand why you'd be mad," he finally said and Stiles looked at him in mock surprise before pointing at himself.

"Moi? I'm not mad, I'm not the one that acted like a freaking psychopath and sent my daughter away, and I'm definitely not the one who cried like a freaking baby about it for months afterward, so yeah, no bad blood between us," Stiles took the drinks and slammed them down, causing them to splash over. Chris stared at the mess and looked back at Stiles who was leaned on the counter, his jaw tight.

"Stiles-" Chris began, his eyes narrowing.

"That'll be 7.50, Mr. Argent," Stiles crossed his arms and Chris sighed heavily.

"We still need one more coke," he said and Stiles blinked in surprise his shoulders relaxing a bit, as his stomach lurched as he searched the ice for a slim brunette girl.

"Why, is Allison here?" he asked rubbing his arms and Chris gave a sigh of irritation and looked back at Victoria who was tapping away on her phone.

"No," he said slowly as he turned back to Stiles. "Allison is in France, studying, and she's doing well, in fact, not that it is any of your business, but she's getting married." Chris said and Stiles nodded rapidly, his frown growing with each nod. "Stiles-"

"You know," Stiles interrupted. "Just forget what I said earlier about not being pissed. Scott told me not to say anything, cuz he is a damn saint, and AND he respected your wishes when you drug Allison away. But I'm not a saint, and Scott isn't here, and whoever this guy is that she's marrying, he's not Scott, so you're missing out on a great son-in-law because you didn't want some kid who didn't have a dime to his name to marry your precious dau-da-da-Derek?" Stiles stumbled to the name in shock as in the middle of his rant he saw Derek coming up behind Chris.

Chris turned around to see Derek whose eyebrows were raised and Stiles gaped at him and then at Chris for a moment. "Stiles," Derek said casually, straightening his shoulders.

"You two know each other?" Chris gestured between the two.

"No/Yes," Stiles and Derek answered simultaneously, and Stiles grit his teeth in irritation because why the hell had Derek say yes? They had met, they didn't know each other. Derek looked at Stiles expression as Chris turned back toward him, the glower on the younger man's face cold, and Derek who had his hands buried in his pocket, thrust them out slightly so his coat was opened and his face full of questions.

"So which is it?" Chris asked and Stiles rubbed a hand over his nose and put his hands on his hips.

"Yes," Stiles finally answered. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but we met at a party this last weekend," he said looking down at the ground and back up.

"Oh," Chris's eyebrows flew up as he looked back at Derek who barely nodded, and just kept his focus on Stiles, his stare intimidating. "Small world," Chris flashed Stiles a smile as Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Haha, right, well, you know that Beacon Hills is like 30,000, not exactly L.A." Stiles said and Derek looked between them.

"Everything okay?" He asked and Stiles clenched his firsts and let out a huff as he ripped a cup out of it holder.

"Perfect, three cokes," Stiles filled it up and shoved it at them. "That'll be nine dollars." Chris slapped a ten down and Stiles hurriedly got his change and shoved it in Argent's hand. The two men grabbed the food and Chris motioned for Derek to follow and Stiles felt his cheeks growing hot as he turned back, ready to punch something but not wanting to get fired. Though with what had just happened he would be surprised if one of them didn't make a complaint. Whatever, he merely fumed on what had just occurred.

Of course the Argents and Derek fucking Hale would know each other. He quickly got out his phone and tapped away the message to Scott, but before he pressed send, he thought better. Kira and Derek were two different people. Sure they were somehow related, Stiles was 100% clear on that one considering they were two distinct nationalities, but hey, adoption maybe? Maybe Derek was Asian and just didn't look it?

What did it matter! The point was Kira Yukimura was nothing like Derek Hale or the Argents, or even Allison who was apparently getting married. She was sweet, and she and Scott were adorkable together, if that was even a word. Even if it wasn't Stiles would still describe them as such, because they were. He'd wait; he'd wait until he felt it was time.

He deleted the message and cleaned up the mess he made, slightly regretting it now as Victoria was glaring daggers. He did his best to avoid eye contact with the Argents and pressed on with his job. He scrubbed down the counter top and stocked the shelves in a hurried fashion, though he really didn't need to, but he had to keep busy.

After a while all he could do was pace, and wonder they were still there, still talking, for what seemed like forever. What could they possibly be talking about? Whatever it was, it didn't look like Derek was doing much of the talking, in fact Victoria seemed to be doing a lot of the talking, and Stiles realized he was staring and he looked back up to see Derek was looking at him. He blanched and nearly threw himself down on the floor as he feigned checking the bottom shelves.

He wished they would just leave. He rummaged through the bottom shelves, finding a spider there which he hissed and wacked at. It scurried away behind the box of tissues.

"Stiles," he froze at hearing his name. "Stiles," It was Derek. He stayed very still, and heard a heavy sigh. "Stiles, you realize I can see you right," Stiles didn't move, besides dropping his head in chagrin against the pavement. "Stiles…" the tone questioned and suddenly his shirt was grabbed and he was tugged up. His head slammed against the shelf as he went up.

"Shit!" he jerked away from Derek who let go of him in surprise. "What the hell man? What is your malfunction?" Stiles rubbed the back of his head, wincing in pain as he moved frantically to get the pain to stop, hissing all the way. Derek watched his weird dance with one eyebrow cocked.

"You weren't moving, I didn't know if you passed out," Derek said simply and Stiles frowned and pointed at him.

"Well, that doesn't mean you just grab someone off the ground!" he exclaimed, "I could have been dead, and then you would have just picked up a dead body!" Stiles waved his hand at him for emphasis. "Fuck," he groaned as he rubbed his head and slouched into his chair, his eyes narrowed and lip stuck out in a slight pout. "What do you want?" He asked and Derek shifted, pressing his hands into his pocket.

"I wanted to ask you if you were attending dinner with my Aunt and Uncle?" He said catching Stiles off guard, and Stiles stared at him for a moment, not answering as he swiveled back and forth in his chair.

"Maybe, I might have to work that night, I might have a date, or I could just fly to the moon, Derek, I don't have a planner, so I don't know. Why?" He asked his eyes narrowed in suspicion and Derek shrugged and shifted again. He looked down and then back at Stiles, his jaw a little tight as he hugged the coat tighter around himself. Stiles wondered absentmindedly if he was cold.

"Because I'm cooking and I want to know how many people to cook for," Derek replied with a clipped tone. Stiles stared at him his eyes blinking against the baffling, and kinda hot-dammit Stiles-image of Derek cooking.

"You cook?" He asked and barely attempted to hide his surprise, but the fact he was almost snickering as he asked didn't help. Derek closed his eyes, as he rolled them, and tilted back his chin with a sigh as if he would love to be anywhere else but there.

"Yes, I cook," he said drawing his gaze back to Stiles, he looked around the concession stand. "Some of us aren't limited to nachos and flat coke." He added gesturing to the drinks and Stiles gripped the counter and leaned forward, his jaw tight as he rapped his fingers against the counter a couple of times, before banging on it with his fist, causing Derek's eyebrows to practically fly to the top of his head.

"Sorry sour wolf, no promises if I make it, I make it, if I don't, guess I'll just miss out," he said and turned his back to Derek and walked over to the food items as if they were interesting. He hoped he would get some response, but when he didn't, he swung around to find Derek marching off in the other direction, his hands firmly in his leather jacket.

Stiles turned away, irritation flowing through his veins like blood. It was better he was gone, the jerk.

The week did not exactly fly by like the previous one had. Stiles was exhausted and had trouble keeping his appointments with Lydia to read that stupid book, which he still had no idea what that book was about, besides blah, blah, romance, blah, blah, Mr. Darcy is a douche. He woke up to the sound of his phone going off and he made a mad grab for it. "Hullo?" he muttered, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Stiles where are you?"

"I'm sorry I'm late Lydia, can we cancel our study time?" he mumbled, the phone dropping away from his ear.

"Dude, it's Scott, you're gonna be late for class, and we have a quiz today," Stiles suddenly jumped at the realization and checked his alarm clock. He must have shut it off in his sleep. "Shit!" He stumbled out of bed only to fall down and get twisted up in the blankets.

"Stiles?" he heard Scott on the other line.

"Be there soon!" He scrambled for the end button and warred against his sheets which wound around him tightly. He finally got free and did a double fist pump for victory when he looked over to see his father standing there. "Oh…uh, hey Dad," he turned over on his side a nervous smile on his face. "Come here often?"

His dad proceeded to roll his eyes and took a drink of his coffee. "You're late," he stated and Stiles nodded and gave a thumbs up before pushing himself up and flailing to the closet.

It didn't take him long to get ready and he was flying out the door with a 'don't speed' from his Dad, which he would ignore, and he was off to school. He parked and ran into the school building as the bell went off, and made his way down the hallway to his classroom. Just as he was about to leave, his Professor walked out of the classroom and they nearly ran into each other.

"Oh, Bulinski," Stiles stared at Coach Finstock who stared back at him, a slightly cruel, slightly sarcastic smile coming on his Professors face. "So good of you to join us, Bulinski." Stiles gave an inward groan. He had known Coach Finstock since High School. He'd been their lacrosse coach and economics teacher. Stiles swore it was rather creepy, but secretly he thought it was cool, that Coach got transferred over the same time him and Scott became freshman.

Apparently Coach was equipped for more than just coaching and economics. Besides that, Stiles was convinced that Coach had followed him to get revenge on him for documenting the history of the male circumcision on one of his tests. It wasn't his fault, he had gotten nervous and forgot what class he was in, and besides he had been up all night reading articles about male circumcision.

"Yeah, Coach, I, uh, sorry I overslept," Stiles scratched the back of his head and Coach crossed his arms a sarcastically surprised look on his face.

"Oh, you overslept, well why didn't you say so, go on Bulinski, you go right ahead and take the quiz," he said and Stiles perked up.

"You mean it?" he asked and Coach's face dropped and he hit Stiles in the chest.

"No, you idiot, get to class on time next time or you'll be taking this class next semester, and trust me Stiles," he drew near to his students face, "you don't want to take my class again, because I don't want you to take my class again, because I've had it up past my ears with you," Coach finished with a yell and Stiles wondered if Coach remembered he was no longer the lacrosse coach. Coach smacked him on the shoulder. "But I will give you this Stiles," Coach said, a sincere look on his face. "You're a hell of a lot lower on my shit list than Greenberg," Stiles furrowed his brows trying to remember who Greenberg was, and Coach gave a loud almost shrill laugh, and smacked his shoulder again and walked off.

Stiles watched him go and threw his backpack at the wall, sinking down. He rested his head against the wall and gave a heavy sigh. He wondered how many points this would knock him down. He decided as long as he was here, he might as well read the stupid book. He drew it out of his back pack and looked at the pastel blue color. He flipped to the opening chapter and read the first few lines and then slammed it shut.

Nope, nope, he couldn't do it.

He'd spark notes it.

He took a deep breath and stretched out his legs as he let his head rest against the wall. He counted the holes on the ceiling and then when his neck got sore, he decided he would stare down the hallway. He thought of many things as his eyes slowly began to flutter shut, and he dreamed of wolves howling at the moonlight, the song long and loud, and suddenly he was being awakened by the shrill ring of the bell. His head shot up and he wiped the drool from his chin, embarrassed he'd fallen asleep in the hall way. He suddenly felt a shadow over him and he looked up to see Boyd standing there and would have thrown himself back in surprise had the wall not been there. "Boyd, what the hell?" Stiles ran a hand over his face as Boyd stared at him.

"You alright dude?" he asked and Stiles yawned and nodded as he picked himself up and rested against the wall.

"Just a little tired, late night," he said simply as he rubbed his neck and Boyd gave a nod.

"Alright, it's just if we're working you too hard, I can you get more days off, ya know," Stiles quickly recovered and he gave an easy laugh, shoving his hand through his hair as he waved the idea away with his other.

"That's not necessary Boyd, seriously, it'll be fine, I'm fine, just running a little low this week," he promised and Boyd stared at him for a moment before punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"You need anything, you let me know alright?" he asked and Stiles gave a nod and waved as Boyd walked away, and only then did he rub his shoulder. Why was everyone hitting him? Through the door walked Scott and Lydia and they both shot him accusatory glances and he threw up his hands with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry it is one class, promise it won't happen again," he said and then the memory of what Chris Argent had said about Allison resurfaced. He chewed his cheek for a thoughtful moment, letting air escape from his teeth. Better now than never. "Scott, can't I talk to you for a sec?" he asked and Scott nodded. Lydia looked concerned but she excused herself. Stiles suddenly realized how sweaty his palms were and he wiped them on his pants and Scott stared at him, the ever present confused expression on his face once more. It was a popular look from Scott McCall.

"Chris Argent came to the concession stand the other day," he said and Scott blinked in surprise and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Wha…when?" he asked and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he had a habit of doing when he was nervous. He pursed his lips for a moment.

"Well..we-we-Wednesday," he replied after a while and watched his friends jaw go slack.

"Dude-"  
"I know! I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to and then I decided I would, but I got distracted, dude nothing happened, Allison isn't here, and it was bound to happen sooner or later, they live here," Stiles quickly summed up his argument and watched his friends face go through several expressions, before finally he relaxed and gave a nod.

Finally he said, "It's alright."

"Yeah?" Stiles questioned concerned.

"Yeah, I can understand why you didn't tell me, but promise me you won't keep anything like that from me," Stiles winced at that and he stared at Scott, one eye slightly closed as he grimaced. Scotts face immediately fell. "What?" he asked and when Stiles didn't answer and just kept pinching his face up he growled. "What?" he demanded.

"Argent might have also said Allison was engaged," he squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see his friends reaction before opening one eye and seeing Scott staring at the ground. He looked up at Stiles and gave a sad smile.

"It's alright," he said and gave another nod, his smile bigger but still sad, "seriously, it's okay. I mean…it's not exactly like I want to hear that she's getting married, but she's moving on, living her own life, and that's good, ya know." He finally finished and Stiles blinked a few times in surprise and let himself smile as he grabbed Scotts shoulder.

"Wow man, I am really impressed, you're taking this really well, cuz I gotta tell you," as he spoke he wrung his fingers together, "I nearly punched him, I mean sure he would have killed me but not before I hit him. So congrats man," he admired and Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I mean…it's probably cuz of Kira," he said and Stiles smile widened and then turned lecherous as he leered at his friend.

"Stay up all night talking my ass, c'mon boy!" Stiles went for a high five and Scott stared at him and started walking. Stiles dropped his hand and followed after his friend.

"It's not like that," Scott said and Stiles gave him a dubious look. "No seriously, I mean, we haven't even kissed yet, like I mean it's weird, because I really like her, but she's so…"

"Innocent?" Stiles helped.

"Yeah, but not just that, I really like her and I don't want to screw this up," he stopped and turned anxiety written on his face and Stiles gave a slight smile.

"Dude, if you're worried about your kissing screwing things up, maybe you just need more practice," he joked with a shrug and Scott did not look amused. He made a wide gesture and then brought his hand to his shoulder rubbing it. "I get it, your freaked out cuz you and Allison went really fast, that's understandable, but man, you can't let that stop you from kissing Kira, do you want to kiss Kira?" he asked and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, like a lot," he said and Stiles grabbed his shoulders.

"Then this is what you're gonna do," Scott nodded to show he was listening. "You're gonna come up real close to her," Stiles wiggled himself closer to Scott, putting his arms around Scotts neck. "You're gonna put your hands on her hips," Stiles grabbed Scotts hands and put it on his hips before draping his arms around Scotts neck again. "You're gonna look her in the eye, and you are gonna kiss her like she's never been kissed before," he said and Scott nodded slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "Capeesh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Capeesh," Scott said with a grin and Stiles smiled back.

"McCall! Bulinski!" Coach Finstock shouted at them. "There is NO PDA allowed in the hallways of this school," Stiles and Scott looked down to see their position and that many people were staring, and they both pulled away, a little embarrassed as Coach walked up to them. "Also, I wouldn't have pegged you to be each other's type," he muttered and Scott coughed and gave an awkward smile.

"We're not…" Stiles gestured between the two of them, shaking his head rapidly.

"Actually Coach, Stiles was just giving me advice," Scott said shoving his hands in his pockets and Coach stared at them in a quizzical manner before he nodded with an understanding gaze.

"It's alright you guys, if you ever want to talk, I'm here," he said in a low voice, "I had a brother who was gay, you know Danny is gay, so it's not a big deal boys, this is a judgment free zone, but if you guys are gonna lie about it, you might not want to do that in the hall way," he pushed between them and slapped both their backs as he did with a laugh. Scott and Stiles jolted forward from the blow and stared at one another, trying to hold back their laughter.

"Coach was right," Stiles said as they walked.

"Oh, yeah?"

"You're definitely not my type," he said and Scott looked almost offended. "Well, I mean how would I know? You wanna try making out for a couple minutes, see how it feels? Oh but wait, Kira might get jealous that you kissed me before her," he waggled his eyebrows and groaned as he was shoved into the locker and he straightened as Scott walked away, shaking his head. "Guess that's a no!" he shouted after him, grinning wickedly.

* * *

**Notes:**

Thank you for reading! Please review, feedback is always helpful, more chapters to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Notes:

I was excited to write more actual Derek/Stiles interactions, yay! As usual un-beta'd!

* * *

Friday night came, and unfortunately Stiles did have to work; or fortunately, whichever way one wanted to look at it. He was cleaning the kennels in the back, humming quietly to himself. He was a little sad about not going, but he knew it wasn't something he would entirely regret missing. Scott had told him that if he was able to get off early, he should stop by. He figured that he did not have a chance so he told him not to wait up.

"Hey, Bernie," he said waving to the large black English mastiff that lay on its side, panting away. Bernie had been at the shelter since Stiles worked there. Deaton ran a No-Kill shelter/Animal Clinic, and most dogs came and went. But poor Bernie stayed, his massive size turning most people away. Stiles tried to walk him as much as possible during the summer time because when school came into session, he didn't have any time with him. "How could no one want a big dog like you huh?" he asked crouching down as the mastiff got up and walked over to the chain link and Stiles reached his fingers through and pet him. "You're a good boy, if I had a house, which I don't, but if I did, I'd take you with me in a heartbeat, and you wouldn't be much trouble, right boy? You wouldn't be a burden," Stiles whispered and opened up the cage to let Bernie out. He figured he'd take a minute from work to play with the dog, and Bernie walked out and immediately laid on Stiles like a lap dog. Stiles scratched his head and leaned down kissing the large head.

"You look a lot like the dog on the Sandlot you know that?" he asked and the dog pricked up his ears and lifted his head. Stiles grabbed his face and scratched the dog's ears. "You do know that don't you buddy, you're basically the dog from the Sandlot, only you're black," he said and kissed his head again, and nuzzled into his face.

He suddenly heard the door unlock and Bernie jumped up and turned around, wagging his tail and nearly smacking Stiles in the face. Stiles stood up slowly opening Bernie's cage and waving as Deaton walked in. "Heya boss, sorry I just felt bad for old Bernie here," Stiles said giving the dog one last pat before he went back into his kennel.

"That's alright, I feel bad for Bernie too, I'd take him myself if my wife didn't swear she'd kill me," Deaton said and Stiles started to clean again. "How is school going for you Stiles?" the vet asked as Stiles swept the floor.

"Oh, ya know, it's college, getting more knowledge," he said leaning on the broom and Deaton looked through some files and sent him an amused smile.

"You know, out of the two of you, Scotts the better worker, but you definitely keep me entertained," he said and Stiles put his hand on top of the broom and rocked his head to the each side for a moment.

"Uh…thanks?" Deaton gave a little laugh and Stiles started to sweep again. "You know, Scott might become the worst of the two of us, cuz he's getting or has got a girlfriend," Stiles sent Deaton a look and watched as the man nodded.

"So I've heard, Kira Yukimura right?" Stiles nodded as Deaton examined an X-Ray. "I have yet to meet any of the family, but if she likes our Scott, she has good taste," Deaton gave a smile and Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Or she's desperate," he suggested and started sweeping again. Deaton looked up at the clock.

"Stiles, didn't you have a dinner with them tonight?" he asked and Stiles nearly dropped the broom in surprise, and after a pause he kept sweeping. How did this guy know everything? Sure, Scott could have told him, but then that begged the question of how much did Scott share with Deaton. He shrugged his shoulders, and didn't look up as he answered,

"No, not really, it's more for Kira's folks to meet Scott, which will probably be awkward, so I'm not against missing it," he replied as he grabbed the dust pan and swept up the dirt into it. As he raised Deaton took the brook and dust pan from him with a smile.

"Scott really seemed like he wanted you there, probably for support," Deaton tipped his head in a suggesting manner.

"He has Lydia," Stiles grabbed back the dust pan and walked over to the trash and as he looked back, he grimaced realizing what Deaton was suggesting, and then gave a nod. "Gotcha, us poor folks have to stick together, what kind of yuppie crap do you think they're giving him?" Deaton gave a small smile.

"Probably something very delicious, but you're right, he probably feels rather out of place, besides you've been working rather hard this week, you deserve the night off," he said and Stiles stared at him for a moment and opened his mouth but Deaton silenced him by raising his hand. "Yes, I'm sure, please do yourself and Scott a favor and go, you've been itching to leave since you've been here," Deaton said pointing to the security camera to let Stiles know he had been watching him from his office. Stiles gave a blush and wondered if he'd been pacing, or rushing his work, but he didn't argue further and gave Deaton a thank you before walking out.

The drive was a little nerve wracking, because there was a part of him that wanted to go home and change, probably shower because he smelled like dog, and another part of him that realized he was already almost an hour late, and he would be surprised if they were even still there.

He drove quickly to the Yukimura's, able to find their place easily, even at night, because they still had a damn moving truck parked out front. He parked and took a deep breath. This was no big deal, he wasn't there to meet any parents and he wasn't going to be shocked when he saw Derek Hale, nor would be annoyed or intimidated by him. He was there for Scott. He got out of his jeep and half jogged to the front door, taking in the enormity of the house as he went up. It was strange to feel so dwarfed by someone's home, but it was not only grand but beautiful. He wondered fleetingly if the door was mahogany and took a deep breath.

This would be okay.

He reached up and gave a knock and then waited. He heard shuffling and saw the door knob turn and the door opened to reveal a surprised and very well dressed woman on the other side. Stiles could immediately tell that it was Kiras mom, because they looked so much alike and he gave a small wave.

"Hi, ma'm," he said and the woman looked at him up and down.

"Son, there is a law against door to door panhandling," Stiles opened his mouth and was suddenly aware of the state of his dress because he was in his work clothes. He was wearing old worn jeans and a t-shirt with many holes in it, with a hoodie that was also worn. Combine that with his hair slightly matted, all sweaty and the distinct smell of dog on him, he was more than a little embarrassed. He looked down and crossed his arms, feeling the heat rising to his face.

"Actually, uh, ma'm, I'm uh, here for, well I'm a friend of Scott's, and uh, Kira's friend, well," he touched his cheek and pointed forward as he stumbled over his words, "technically I'm Scott's best friend, and I just met your daughter, which I'm assuming she's your daughter, and that could be a wrong assumption, but sorry but you guys look alike and…" he wished someone would come rescue him from the awkward situation when he suddenly he looked past the woman and saw Kira poking her head around the corner.

"Stiles!" she called and waved and the woman turned around and looked back at Stiles who gave a wave and smiled at the woman.

"My apologies Stiles," the woman looked genuinely embarrassed, "I'm Noshiko Yukimura, please come in," she insisted and Stiles gave a shrug as he entered and saw a pile of shoes. He knelt down and began to unlace his own.

"It's alright, I just got off work, so I probably look like a bum," he said and Noshiko nodded politely and Stiles pushed off his shoes.

"Stiles," Kira practically skipped over to him, wearing a lovely red dress with black tights. "It's great to see you, sorry about my mom," she looked even more embarrassed than Stiles felt. "Derek said he thought you might come so we waited a little bit, you just missed the salad, so we're having the main course right now," Kira waved for him to follow her to the dining area. Stiles tried to pretend it didn't touch him that Derek had waited on the off chance that he might come, but he figured that Derek probably some excuse of why he did it. It definitely could not have been because he was being nice. He shook his head as he entered the kitchen and saw everyone gathered around a table that was low to the ground; there were no chairs but pillows to sit comfortably.

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the kitchen was the smell of something delicious and mouthwatering. He didn't know what it was but it was some noodle dish with thick slices of meat that positively made it apparent to him he was very hungry. The second thing he noticed when everyone turned to look at him is that he immediately felt out of place. All the men, including Scott, were wearing dress shirts and black slacks, while Isaac added in his scarf because of course he did. Lydia was wearing a white floral dress, while Jennifer, who of course was there, wore a blue dress that made her look like she just walked off the red carpet.

He noticed that Derek was not there, and wondered for a moment where he was, but Kira's father got up and walked over to him. "Hello Stiles, I'm Ken, Kira's father," he said shaking Stiles hands and Stiles shook his hand and gave a smile.

"Good to meet, sorry I didn't know there was a dress code," he said gesturing to his clothes.

"That's alright, that's alright, please sit down," Ken gave a smile and Stiles nodded, fighting his embarrassment as Jennifer looked at him, a cruel smirk on her face as she sipped her wine.

"Cuz I can change," he said with almost insistence, as he was starting to feel heat on his cheeks.

"It's fine, sit down," a voice came from behind and Stiles turned around to see Derek standing there in his own white button down and black slacks that Stiles pretended he did not look gorgeous in. Derek stared at him, his expression unreadable before he brushed past him to take his seat next to Jennifer, and Kira took her seat next to Scott. The only place left was between Scott and Derek.

"Thanks," he said and walked over and sat down next to Derek, and shot Scott a smile who looked like he was about to cry from the joy of seeing his friend.

"Please, everyone, you all know Stiles, so let us eat this delicious meal," Ken said as Kira passed Stiles a bowl of the delicious whatever it was and then handed him some chopsticks. He stared at the chopsticks and gave a shy smile as he looked up from them.

"Uh…do you have a fork, maybe a spoon?" he asked and Jennifer started laughing and Lydia even suppressed a laugh. Isaac snickered and held up the way the chopsticks were to be held as if that were any help.

"We do have forks," Ken said and Noshiko got up and went to grab Stiles a fork, and Stiles looked over at Derek whose teeth were clenched as he cast a look over at Jennifer. She shrugged her shoulder and suddenly sniffed and she scrunched her nose.

"Does it smell like dog to you?" she whispered to Derek straightened his back and said nothing and Stiles gave a small nod, and a shy raise of the hand which drew Derek's attention.

"Sorry, that's me, I was at the kennel, and," he turned to Scott, "I may have played with Bernie a bit, oh, thank you Mrs. Yukimura," Stiles took the fork in hand and started to dig into the pasta as everyone was now eating. It was absolutely delicious; he tried not to eat it too fast because he was savoring the the sweet yet spicy-flavor and the mixture of the noodles and meat. He also tried to ignore Jennifer who condescendingly stared at Stiles over her wine.

"Who is Bernie?" she asked just as Stiles stuffed a large fork full of pasta in his mouth and looked over at her, cheeks puffed out full of food, and Derek stared at him, grimacing slightly. Stiles rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"Bernie is a two hundred pound English Mastiff, but he's just a big old puppy," he took a swallow of water.

"You work at a shelter?" Isaac asked. "That's gotta be so cool, working with dogs." He gave a smile.

"Scott works there too!" Kira chirped at her parents.

"Do you have any pets?" Noshiko asked and Scott shook his head and then she turned the question to Stiles, and all eyes were on him again.

"No, but honestly, if I could, it would be Bernie, most people are freaked out by how big, mean, and grumpy he looks but he's actually a pretty chill dog, he's been at the shelter for years because no one wants him," he finished and took another bite of his pasta.

"A kindred spirit for you then," Jennifer quipped and Stiles paused in his eating, feeling the sting of the blow. He suddenly saw Derek stiffen again and turned his eyes on Jennifer.

"Jen, that's enough," he said it and Stiles eyes widened, surprised to see that Derek had said anything.

"Oh, c'mon, Stiles knows I was just joking," Jennifer playfully smiled at Stiles though no,Stiles though, _Stiles didn't know you were joking!_ It did not sound like a joke, but Jennifer smiled and drank more of her wine and Ken cleared his throat.

"This is really delicious Derek, thank you," Stiles was surprised to hear Ken say that, because he had forgotten that Derek said he would cook. Derek made a small grunt as thanks, not looking up from his bowl.

"Yeah, this is really awesome," Stiles said with a slight mouthful and Derek looked up at him and gave a cordial nod before he picked up his own wine and drank some.

"I have to disagree, it is not my best," he said with finality and Stiles rolled his eyes, irritation boiling in his veins. Did this guy _have_ to be so negative, _all the time?_ He looked back at Scott who leaned over to him and whispered

"Thanks dude, you didn't have to come, but I'm glad you did," Stiles picked up his water cup with a smirk and gave a quick nod.

"No problem man, I couldn't leave you here alone," he said and Scott grinned and they both went back to eating, and while positivity was not a talent of Derek's, he definitely did not lack when it came to cooking. Each bite was better than the last, and Stiles kept asking for more, which Derek would give a curt nod before tugging the bowl out of his hands and filling it up again. Jennifer talked about so many things that for once Stiles felt like he was the quiet one.

"Have you been to the bay though, Noshiko? It's absolutely lovely in the summer, Derek has been there," she would look to Derek who would grunt something in the way of a reply. Jennifer remained undaunted. "Isaac, do you remember when we went on the tour of the bay?"

"Yeah, it was last year," Stiles couldn't help but appreciate how level headed and humble Isaac seemed to be. He was much more likeable than anyone at the table, the only exceptions being Scott, Lydia, and even Kira.

"Deucalion invited us over for dinner with him and Kali, but of course we turned him down, I never liked them you know, although Derek's mother was friends with Deucalion," Jennifer tossed a look at Derek, and he did not say anything. "In fact, Deucalion even asked Talia to work for him, even though he was in competition with Gerard Argent." Stiles looked over at Scott who tensed up for a moment and he sent him a small smile of comfort. Kira touched Scotts arm a questioning look on her face, but Scott merely smiled at her, before they resumed eating and Stiles chewed on the thought of Derek's family connecting with everyone.

"Man, Derek, your family seems to know everyone," Stiles interjected and Derek looked over at him and gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, Stiles," he sounded like a parent trying to explain something to their child, "when you are in business, it pays to know the right people." A wine bottle was suddenly pressed under his nose and Derek followed the bottle to the hand which held it. Jennifer gave him a smile and Derek took it, setting it down on the table with a polite smile.

"Derek is right, Stiles, my husband was a professor at Harvard for some time because we had a friend that worked there," Noshiko commented.

"My daddy says the same thing, but somehow we still live in Beacon Hills," Lydia said and Ken gave a smile.

"Nothing is wrong with Beacon Hills, in fact, Noshiko and I thought that it's a good place to settle down. There are many families who are not only wealthy but influential, like the Argents, and I was happy to meet your father, Lydia, he is a sharp business man," Ken praised and Lydia beamed with pride. "Unfortunately we wish we could convince Derek to stay, as well as Jennifer and Isaac, it's always good to have friends around."

"I'd actually like to stay; my parents were originally from Beacon Hills," Isaac commented and Stiles looked up at him.

"Parents? As in plural? I thought you were Jennifer's step-brother," Stiles commented and Isaac gave a slow nod, his mouth forming into an 'o' shape as he paused.

"Well, yeah, yeah I am, sort of, it's just easier to say than instead of the whole story. My mom died when I was born, and my dad died when I was kinda young, but it's okay, he was a dick, and I knew Derek and Derek knew Jen and her parents and they always wanted a son, and well, I still wanted to be a Lahey, so they let me keep my last name but got to adopt me, and practically overnight I became the son of two millionaires, so that's cool," Isaac explained the story so nonchalantly that everyone stared at him by the end of it, and he looked up. "What?" he asked and took a drink of his water.

"So, basically you are kinda like the plot of like orphan Annie, adorable kid with curly hair gets adopted by millionaire, cool," Stiles commented and the table laughed, and even Derek made a slight choking noise that resembled a laugh. Isaac grinned and gave a small nod.

"What about you Scott? You told us your mom is a nurse, but what does your father do?" Noshiko asked and Stiles cast a look at Scott, knowing the sensitive subject that his father was. Instead, Scott looked up and smiled at Kira and then the table.

"Well, actually my father is not really in my life so much, he's an FBI agent though, to answer your question," and that sent a bunch of 'oos' and 'aahs' around the table and Stiles pitched in.

"Yeah, but we're hoping, that our parents, my Dad and his mom, will just admit they are in love and get married already," he said and Scott gave a laugh as questioning began of a budding relationship, and then Ken asked.

"What does your father do, Stiles?"

"He's actually the Sheriff," he said it with unabashed pride and there were no 'oos' or 'aahs' like with Scotts more impressive FBI dad but everyone nodded in appreciation. "I think he's pretty great because crime is low and hey, nobody has gotten killed in a long time." There were a few more nods before Derek looked up from his bowl.

"And your mother? What does she do?" he asked and Stiles froze for a second as he drank his water, staring at the bottom of the glass and he set it down.

"Actually my mother is uh,well, gone, she um, she died," he didn't even look up because he didn't want to see the look on everyone's face. The same look that everyone always gave whenever they heard about his mom.

"Was it a painful death?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him as if he had two heads and he cleared his throat.

"Well, it's kinda depressing and not exactly table conversation, so how about we switch it to a lighter subject?Like the fact in a few billion years our sun will supernova and swallow us all," he joked and everyone gave an uncomfortable laugh and Derek turned away and made only a few utterances for the rest of dinner.

By the end of it, the air was comfortable and as Stiles sat down on the living room couch, glad to have some sort of furniture, and glad to be away from everyone. He swore if Jennifer talked about the subtle differences in the material that was used for Prada and Gucci one more time, he was going to stab out his eye with a fork. Suddenly Kira dropped down beside him. "Thanks so much for coming," she gushed and Stiles tried to give an easy smile and brushed off the thanks. "Seriously I don't know Scott that well, but he definitely loosened up when you came, so thank you," she said and then played with the hem of her dress, "I just wish he could feel relaxed around me too," she fidgeted some more with her dress and Stiles nodded with a gentle smile, taking her hand.

"It's no problem Kira, and seriously, give him some time, he'll come around, Scott's a people person, he likes everyone, so don't worry," he insisted and Kira gave a nod and small smile and then got up from the couch, and went into the kitchen to help with the dessert. Pretty much everyone was in the kitchen, while Stiles excused himself, as he still felt out of place. He saw Scott talking with Lydia and Kira, that same Scott expression on his face. Stiles swore the guy had a permanent romantic face on, except when he was confused or irritated.

One would never know if he was having a conversation or flirting, and he saw Isaac interjected something and Lydia laughed, and she grabbed his arm. Stiles raised an eyebrow and wondered if that was going to be something. He felt a little sorry for Aiden but he also liked Isaac. Suddenly the couch dipped beside him and he turned and nearly fell off to see the most unexpected person sitting by him and gracefully handing a glass of wine to him, a smile on her face as she smoothed out her blue dress.

"Hello," Jennifer smiled over her own wine and Stiles stared at her and then looked behind him and Jennifer giggled. "Yes, I'm talking to you," she said taking a sip of her wine. "It's been so good meeting you, and getting to know Scott, and Lydia, my brother seems really taken with her, but of course my brother is taken with everyone," she said with a smile and Stiles looked down at the wine in his hand and back up at her, slightly wondering if he'd been transported into an alternate universe. However, his better judgment said even if he were to be transported into an alternate universe where magical creatures like werewolves existed she'd still be evil.

"Right, well, Lydia is a charmer," Stiles said with a nod and Jennifer smiled at him and leaned back on the couch.

"So, tell me Stiles, how about you? Anyone who strikes your fancy?" She asked and Stiles gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Romance really isn't something that interests me," he replied honestly, and Jennifer made an 'o' with her lips.

"Really? Why is that?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mostly cuz no one is like that in real life, nothing is like The Notebook or whatever, or take for example, this book, we're supposed to read, Pride and Prejudice, for class, but all it centers on is like the romantic life of two seemingly opposite characters overcoming social classes to fall in love, and that literally does not ever happen in real life, probably for the best," Stiles explained and was glad that he remembered the Spark Notes that he had quickly surfed through in preparation for any pop quiz. Jennifer gave a smile and seemed almost pleased with his answer, when suddenly the wine was taken from Stiles hand and he looked up to see Derek holding it.

"You're underage," he said simply at Stile's questioning look.

"That didn't stop me last weekend," he complained, not that he really wanted the wine, but now that he could not have it, he simply wanted it on principle. Derek did not say anything but merely handed Stiles the dessert, which he admitted did seem really good looking. Jennifer looked up at Derek and within minutes he was back and he handed her a plate of dessert as well, before taking his own and sitting in the corner chair. Even though the chair was large, it still looked rather small in comparison to Derek's muscled form, and Stiles absentmindedly wondered how much Derek weighed.

"He's a real stick in the mud isn't he?" Jennifer teased Derek, who gazed at the two with a rather unamused expression and Stiles thought it better to dig into his dessert than even toe the line with that discussion. The dessert was very delicious though he wasn't sure what it was. Some type of layered cake with cream that tasted a bit like coffee and cream.

Scott and Kira had disappeared and Stiles hoped that they would be kissing at the moment or something, because his boy needed to make a move sooner or later. "Are you enjoying your tiramisu?" He stopped eating to answer Noshiko's question as he noticed that she, Ken, Isaac, and Lydia had joined them.

"Hwh?" he asked, his mouth slightly full and Jennifer shot a look at Derek who rolled his eyes and Stiles swallowed annoyed with their eye conversations which had been happening almost all night.

"The cake, idiot," Lydia translated and Stiles gave her a frown and puppy eyes before turning back to Noshiko with a smile.

"Yeah this tear-me-sue is really nice, is it an Asian dessert?" he asked and Jennifer laughed and looked over at Derek, who had stiffened in his chair. Noshiko and Ken looked at one another and Lydia shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

"Actually, it's Italian," Derek spoke again as if he were an adult trying to communicate with a child. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders and dug in, shoving the rest into his mouth with a satisfied and creamy smile at Derek who stared back at him, with a pinched expression. Stiles smiled at Jennifer and then at everyone as he ate the cake. Italian, Asian, or whatever, it was delicious!

"So Stiles you said your father was a Sheriff?" Jennifer asked and Stiles looked up, licking his lips with a nod. "Imagine that, being the son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills," she spoke as if she were imagining what that would be like. Stiles gave a nod; very confused why she kept bringing up the fact his dad was the Sheriff. "It's just," she paused, "interesting," as she said this her eyes stared over at Derek who gave a terse smile. Noshiko cleared her throat and sent an apologetic look toward Stiles.

"Shall we watch the movie?" she suggested and Stiles perked up.

"Movie?"

The movie was picked by Derek, as house rules were whoever cooked would pick the movie. Stiles was surprised to see he picked Skyfall, which was not even near the top of the list of movies that Stiles expected Derek to pick. He did not know what he expected, probably something more sophisticated. Then again, who was more sophisticated than James Bon? Everyone settled in, Derek moving from his chair to sit beside Jennifer, which unfortunately, Stiles noted, also meant Derek was sitting near him. Still Derek kept a maximum distance away from him, which was not that far, and Noshiko and Ken were sitting next to one another on the loveseat while Lydia moved over to sit by Stiles feet and he absentmindedly played with her hair. Isaac lounged on the floor and suddenly Scott and Kira materialized just as the movie began, seeing the broad form of James Bond down the hall.

Stiles would not call himself the biggest fan of 007 movies, but it was an easy watch, even with Jennifer interjecting comments every now and then. Stiles was a movie talker himself, but at least when he made comments, they pertained to what was being said on the screen at the time of the movie. Every time Jennifer said something it was something like.

"I don't think there is anything better than sitting back and watching a good spy movie."

Or

"Watching these movies will never get old."

Or

"I cannot wait until the next one comes out, we should go see it together, Der." That last one nearly made Stiles snort in laughter, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it's because Jennifer called Derek, Der, and he could see Derek tense up every time Jennifer said something. No one said anything, however, and Stiles wondered if it was just him that could see how clearly evil she was. Maybe it was just proper etiquette or maybe they were just used to her so they did not hear her. He had to believe it was the latter; he had to believe that they did not hear her.

The scene came on where Bond was applying the shaving cream with a weird brush and he leaned down to Lydia. "Who applies shaving cream like that? Nobody," he hissed and she looked back at him.

"How would you know?" he gave her a small glare at that comment because he did lack scruff, but he was still nineteen, plenty of time to eventually grow some.

"He doesn't even need to shave, they are literally just putting it on just to scrape it off," he whispered and Lydia hushed him and he heard a soft puff of air beside him and he looked over to see Derek's eyes on the movie, but a small smile on his face. Stiles definitely _did not_ think it was cute. He just knew that Derek was kind of messed up for smiling during a slightly erotic shaving scene.

Soon enough the evening and the movie was over, and Stiles had managed to keep his mouth shut through most of it, though when he saw Q he commented how the guy looked very familiar and it was going to bug him for the rest of the night. Yet when the movie had ended, Stiles admitted it wasn't half bad. Scott asked Stiles for a ride back to his house, because Kira had picked him up and Lydia would have to drive out of her way.

They said goodbye to everyone, except for Derek who was cleaning up in the kitchen, which surprised Stiles because he figured that is why rich people have like maids or whatever. As they got in the car Stiles looked over at his friend who gave him a side smile and Stiles turned fully, putting his hand on the back of Scotts head rest and gestured with his other one.

"Wellll…" he trailed off and Scott gave him a wincing smile and shrugged and Stiles flew back, and then grabbed his face. "Are you-" he grabbed the steering wheel and looked ahead. "Are you kidding me Scott?" he flailed as he turned again, his eyes boring a new hole into Scotts head as Scott shook his head. "You haven't kissed her yet!" He exclaimed.

"We're taking it slow! We were just talking ya know! I really like her and the whole thing with Allison, I don't want to rush it!" Scott explained hurriedly and Stiles shook his head, gripping the wheel and then he started to nod as he started the car.

'Ya know what, if she thinks you're a wimp and dumps you I hope you know you only have yourself to blame," Stiles said backing out of the driveway and beginning the drive and Scott gave a laugh. There was silence in the car for a few moments before Scott cleared his throat.

"She is having another dinner party at her house though, she wants us all to come, it's on Sunday," He gave him a suggestive look and Stiles sighed as he tapped the steering wheel and then scratched his forehead.

"Yeah, Scotty boy, I love you, you know I do, but I really don't want to-"

"Is it because of Derek?" Scott asked and Stiles frowned and then shook his head.

"No, well…not really, he's not my major problem, but Jennifer definitely is," he said and glanced at his friend whose eyebrows were furrowed. "I swear Jennifer is out for poor Stiles blood, seriously I feel like I've been drained by a vampire whenever she's around," he commented as he turned into Scotts house and Scott looked at his friend with begging brown eyes.

"Dude, I know Jennifer is not the nicest person, but she's also not really mean, I mean maybe she doesn't know she's being mean ya know," Stiles cast a sidelong glance at his friend and Scott clasped his hands together.

"Please, Stiles, please! It's so awkward being there with everyone, even with Lydia, they all talk about stuff I don't understand, and it's just they have dinner parties and I don't know what I would do without you there, Stiles, please," he pleaded with his friend who stared at the garage door in front of him and gave another sigh before he jerked around and pointed a finger at Scott.

"Alright, but this is the last time, Scott, I'm serious man, because all of this," he pointed the finger at himself with a twirl, "is not a fan of any of that," he jerked his thumb back toward the direction they drove from and Scott nodded. "Seriously, maybe next time you could try to seduce like a Princess and make it easier," Scott laughed at his friends sarcasm, and promised him a thousand times over this would be the last time he asked Stiles to be his right hand man on a date with Kira. As they said goodbye, Stiles gave a sigh and turned back toward his house.

Maybe it was just Jennifer, and he was just not giving her the benefit of the doubt, even though she acted like a total snob. After all, she did ask him a lot of questions like she was trying to get to know him. Maybe she was trying to overcome her snobby behavior. He did not really know, but what he did know is that Derek looked irritated anytime he saw Stiles and Jennifer talking, and Stiles just wanted to scream in his face that he wasn't interested. He didn't understand why he was so upset, not like Derek and Jennifer were dating, but maybe he was actually into girls and maybe he misheard, or maybe Derek played for both parties. Any of them seemed likely, but what didn't seem likely is why Derek was so jealous about Stiles talking with Jennifer. Even if he wanted to, in comparison to Derek, it's not like he had a chance with her.

He did not let himself think on it much further, until he pulled into his house, and went inside. He was exhausted and it was late, and he saw his dad asleep on the sofa. Through the dim light, he saw his father was out of his uniform and lying on his back, his hands clutching something tightly to his chest.

Stile's heart beat a little faster as he approached, and looked down to see a picture frame with the one of the only pictures of his mother when she was still well. He slid down beside his father on the floor and stared at the picture and his dad's serene face. His mother's smile was beautiful, and though Stiles bore a lot of resemblance to his father, he'd inherited his mother's big brown eyes.

"Stiles," his dad muttered and Stiles was shocked out of his reverie.

"Yeah, dad, I'm here," he said and his father blinked his eyes open and gave a smile at his son as he reached over and pat his hair.

"Hey," he smiled and Stiles took his father's hand and held it as if he were still a little boy and he smiled softly.

"Hey," he answered.

"I couldn't sleep, reminds me when you were a teenager, I used to stay up like this, back then I could, but you were such a pain in the ass, you stayed out all night," his dad muttered through a yawn and Stiles gave a slight laugh. "But I love you son, I do, I don't care…about anything you do or who you are, I love you…so did your mother," his dad let out a slow breath. His eyes still closed and there was silence over the room. As Stiles looked up at his father, his heart wrenched, and he leaned down and kissed his dads hand, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"I love you too, dad," he said, his voice cracking slightly as he got up, and grabbed the picture of his mom and the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his father. He put the picture down on the stand beside his father. He walked up the stairs and cast a glance back toward the living room and took a deep breath against his churning stomach and felt exhausted. "I'm the worst son ever," he whispered as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Notes:

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Notes:

I'm so excited to introduce the deliciously wicked Peter Hale! He was hard, but fun to write!

* * *

Saturday morning Stiles woke up early planning to make breakfast for his Dad before he went to work, if only to make up for the good son points he'd been losing at a rapid pace. Much to his surprise he saw his father already at the kitchen table in his uniform with drinking coffee. He looked up at Stiles from his paper and gave a small smile. "Morning son," he said and Stiles sunk into a chair beside his dad.

"Morning pops, what are you doing up so early?" he asked and his father gave him a smile.

"Well, I have to go into work early today, we have just hired on a new Deputy and I have to show him around, what are you up to today?" John asked and Stiles gave a shrug. He honestly did not have anything planned besides homework and maybe going to Scott's house. "Well, if you'd like you can tag along," Stiles mouth fell open at his dad's suggestion.

"Seriously?" he asked and John smiled from over his coffee with a nod.

"Seriously, I want you to come," he said and Stiles nearly jumped out of his seat and grabbed his hair, smiling and hugging his dad before he bolted to his room to change. "Don't make me regret this!" his father shouted at him. He was quick to get washed up and ready, jumping into the shower as he had crashed the previous night without taking one. He was ready and grabbed his nicest shirt and jeans and threw his red hoodie over himself and rushed down stairs where his dad was waiting by the door.

His dad gave a small smile and opened the door as Stiles went bounding out to his dads police car. "So what made you change your mind? I thought you said you hated me tagging along," Stiles asked as he opened the door and slid in and his father shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it'd be nice spending some time with you son, besides I thought we could talk, we never talk anymore," Stiles gave a nervous smile at his father's words as guilt began to gnaw at him on the inside. He wondered if his Dad had found out that he had not quit his job, but then again he'd been busy so maybe he hadn't. Then again, maybe his dad wanted to talk about him dating Melissa, although he was sure that wouldn't come out.

"Sure pops, not much to talk about but Scott's got a girlfriend, I think," Stiles announced as they pulled out of the driveway and made their way to the station.

"Is that right? A girlfriend? Well, Melissa mentioned that the other day, it's the Yukimura's daughter correct? She was practically over the moon saying she was going to meet the parents tomorrow," Stiles wondered if his Father noticed he used Melissa instead of Mrs. McCall in front of him. Maybe he was dropping hints, but Stiles figured he was probably just slipping in his old age. He gave a nod and then his father asked, "but anyway how's school?"

"Oh, good, really good, yeah, great even," and John gave a slow nod at his son's answer and sent a glance at Stiles.

"Really because I got a call from one of your Professors, you know since my name is the one being billed and they gave me some interesting news," Stiles could not look his father in the eye as he sunk down into his seat, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He knew a day at the station with his dad was too good to be true, he _knew _there had to be a catch. "When were you going to tell me? Or were you going to tell me?"

"Dad, I can explain-"he started as he grabbed ahold of the handle on the door and let go, chewing his nail and looking away from his father.

"I'd like you to son, and I wouldn't mind an explanation from Scott either," Stiles looked abruptly at his dad, so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Wait? What?

"Scott?" he asked, his voice going a little higher pitched.

"You can drop the act, Stiles, I know. I will put my blessing on it, but I wish you had told me earlier, and I wish Scott wouldn't string this Yukimura girl along, I mean I always thought you and Scott were more like brothers, but if you two want to be together, I won't stop it," Stiles imagined the look on his face as he stared at his dad. His jaw was dropped and moving as if he were talking but no sound came out, and his eyes were wide and staring at his father who glanced at him and he burst out laughing, throwing himself back into his seat so hard he nearly kneed himself in the face.

"Oh my-Dad! Are you kidding me? You think Scott and I are together?" he straightened and let out another whoop of laughter, "as in _TOGETHER_ together?" his father looked very unamused and he pulled to a stop at the light.

"You're telling me you're not?" his father asked incredulously and Stiles wiped his eyes from where laughter tears had formed and shook his head.

"No, Dad, hell no, not at all! What gave you that idea?" He asked and his father seemed to be turning red as he looked back toward the road and he cleared his throat, and shrugged his shoulders, trying to restore some of his lost authority.

"Well, your teacher, Professor Finstock called to tell me about your grades," Stiles froze up and tried to look nonchalant as he nodded for his dad to continue. "And talking to that man is, well frankly it's like talking to you sometimes, and about five minutes in, he told me he saw you and Scott showing PDA in the hallway, and that it wasn't allowed, even though you're an adult now and what am I gonna do about it?" his father finished and Stiles slammed his palm against his forehead and gave a nod.

"Yeah, ugh, that's cuz I was trying to encourage Scott to kiss Kira, and we were just goofing off, nothing dirty, I mean yeah Scotts hands were on my hips and my arms were around his neck, but it was totally platonic," he insisted and his father was giving him a sidelong glance, his eyebrows knit together in concern. "Seriously Dad, there is nothing going on between Scott and I, and honestly, I didn't actually think Coach would say anything," it felt good to actually tell his Dad the truth for once about something instead of lying his ass off all the time. A rush of peace came over him as he saw his father's tight face relax, and he looked happier than he had since the drive began.

"Great, but just so you know, I would not have been angry at you liking guys son, not saying you do but if you do, but I just would have been angry if you were with Scott and not telling me and stringing that girl along, but I have to say, I'm am glad you're not with Scott," he finished and suddenly pieces began to fall into place. All the weird stuff from the previous night; the way his Father had been camped out on the couch, holding the picture of his mother and the insistence that he would love Stiles no matter what. His father had been hurting, hurting possibly because Stiles did not tell him the truth, and also likely because he would have to break it off with Melissa if Scott and Stiles were together. He could imagine his Father thinking that dating the mother of his son's boyfriend would be far too strange. That was probably why he was holding his previous wife's photo, because he missed her and had missed being in a relationship and was depressed because the only woman who had ever made him turn his head after Claudia, he was going to have to separate from.

Stiles felt a deep ache inside of him as he realized that his father had a need to be loved, and wanted to move on, he wasn't just with Mrs. McCall; he might actually love her. It hit him like never before, and he felt a wave of compassion for his father, his lonely father who actually had this great girlfriend that Stiles had nearly screwed up because of something really stupid. Probably also due to lack of honesty, because he could imagine his father thinking about his confusion of son's gay crisis and that inevitably leading him to Scott, who had been Stiles best friend. It wasn't hard to jump to conclusions; sometimes Stiles and Scott were a little married. He gave a sigh and grabbed his Dad's arm. It was time.

"Dad," he said and his father glanced over at him and he chewed his lip for a moment and was struck with an idea. "I'm really touched that you would love me even if I was dating Scott, because let's be honest, here, if I was you and you were me, and you were dating Scott, I'd be pissed because it's Scott and you could do better." His father gave a placating smile. "Seriously though, that's awesome, and just like you want me to be happy, no matter who I'm with, I want you to be happy too, no matter who you're with, and I mean it, it's time you moved on. Mom is…well she's gone and we loved her, but she would want you to move on too," he didn't expect to get misty eyed as he spoke to his father who had a tight expression on his face, his own eyes blood shot as he gave a nod, and took his hand off the steering wheel to clap his son on the knee.

"Thank you son, I appreciate that," he said and Stiles smiled at his father and he did not feel the need to press anything further because it felt good to talk semi-openly with his father. "You're still not off the hook for flunking Finstocks class though," Stiles blanched and scrunched up his eyes, sinking into his seat. He'd spoken too soon, but sighed in relief as they had just entered the police station. There were two men standing by a police car, one in uniform and the other was dressed in a white Henley shirt which _did not_ remind Stiles of Derek with a gray men's pea coat and black slacks. He had black hair and a bit of scruff on his chin and upper lip. Stiles had to admit he was handsome, for an older guy. The Deputy, which Stiles was assuming was the one in uniform, straightened as he and his father got out of the car, the man beside him followed.

"Hey Sheriff," the deputy looked rather fresh faced with green eyes, clean cut, and perfectly styled dark blonde hair. This did not go unnoticed by Stiles who shot his dad a look. The guy looked barely older than himself.

"Deputy Parrish, this is my son Stiles, and who might your friend be?" Sheriff asked as the Deputy nodded to Stiles and then gestured toward Peter.

"This is Peter Hale, he's working as a prosecuting attorney for the surrounding districts," Stiles jaw dropped a little bit at the last name, which could have been common, but the dark hair and strong handsome features could not have been a coincidence.

"Good to meet you Peter, I'm John Stilinski, and like I said, this is my son Stiles," Peter looked to Stiles and seemed to give him a once over with his eyes before stepping forward and offering his hand.

"Good to meet you Stiles," he said with a kind smile. Stiles reluctantly gave his hand for Peter seemed far too nice to be related to Derek and wondered if Hale really was a common name. Peter shook it, his smile and eyes never taken off of Stiles before he turned back to the Sheriff. "I'm not in town long, but I am here for the Miller case," he said and John nodded, seeming to know what Peter was referring to.

"Great, and Deputy, this will be a good chance for you to learn how things are run," John motioned for them to follow and Stiles stayed back at the police car when Peter turned back to him, a smile covering his handsome features.

"Aren't you coming Stiles?" he asked and Stiles pointed at himself.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets walking after the three and he tried not to look at Peter, not because he was attracted, but then again anyone with eyes could see that Peter was attractive, but because many of his features resembled Derek's. Except for the fact he was smiling and had light blue eyes, and Stiles _definitely did not_ remember that Derek's eyes were green. The two men did not look exactly alike but there was whole the rippling muscles thing that Stiles could see, even from beneath the layers Peter had on, the broad shoulders, squared chin, tanned skin, and Peter looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

"You alright, Stiles?" he asked genially and Stiles pointed at himself again, and touched his mouth and gave a nod and turned away, realizing he'd been staring. Knowing his luck Peter would probably be severely creeped out.

"Uh, yeah, no, I'm perfect," he said and then as Peter turned away to push open the glass door he stepped in front of him, into the building and faced him, raising his hand to his mouth again, before bringing it away. He felt really foolish, but he had to know. Peter was staring at him know, his eyebrows raised and looking very similar to Derek when he looked confused. Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again, like a gaping fish. He was trying to locate the words that were on the tip of his tongue and yet not there. He decided to just go for it. "Uh, well, you said, well actually you didn't say uh, just wanted to know if, well, forget it," he paused and felt foolish, "Did the Deputy say your name was Hale?" he asked and Peter cocked his head to the side, and followed it with a smile as he pushed his hands into his grey pea coat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did, because that is who I am, I'm Peter Hale," he was so warm that Stiles second guessed everything he knew about genetics and figured that somehow, two people with the last name of Hale got astonishingly good and similar looks without being related. Still he could not let this go, and he crossed his arms and leaned forward.

"Are you any relation to Derek Hale?" he asked after a pause and Peter's soft expression immediately hardened ever so slightly and he looked down and turned his face back into a smile before looking up again.

"Well yes, I am actually Derek's Uncle," he replied and Stiles tried to not drop his jaw, but he couldn't resist because Peter looked too young to be someone's Uncle. Well at least too young to be an Uncle to someone Derek's age.

"Wow, uh, that is unexpected," he said after recovering and Peter looked over Stiles shoulder as Deputy Parrish and John were looking for the files for the Miller case.

"Is it?" he asked turning his smiling face back to Stiles, and Stiles gave a laugh.

"Well, yeah, I mean…no offense to your nephew, sorry, but you two are like nothing alike," Peter seemed taken aback and his smile widened, white and warm.

"Oh?" he asked and Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, for one, that on your face right there," Stiles gestured to Peter's smile. "I don't think I've seen Derek smile at anyone, I mean except for Jennifer, which is a whole thing which I don't understand, but you're also nice, Derek is not at all," Stiles did not know why he was pouring out all this information on someone he just met, and sort of regretted it when he remembered that Derek and this person were related. Still, he had a lot of frustration at Derek to get out and the fact that Peter Hale was nice only proved the fact that Derek was a jerk by choice, not because of some weird genetic thing.

"You're very perceptive Stiles," Peter complimented and Stiles eyes widened as a smile broke out onto his face, and he grinned.

"Really? You mean it's not my imagination that Derek is a major jerk? No offense," he asked and added the last part because even though Peter did not seem to be mad, he couldn't know how much he could well, insult Derek without Peter finally growing angry enough to stop him. That did not seem to be happening, and Peter only nodded.

"Oh, I should not speak ill of family, but if you want honesty," the elder man leaned forward, "It's not your imagination," he whispered and Stiles laughed, and Peter pulled back smiling. Stiles could not help it; he really did like this guy. He definitely enjoyed his company more than he did the company of Derek Hale. They were interrupted by the Sheriff who walked over with the case files that Peter had been looking for, and Peter politely excused himself to talk to the Sheriff.

Deputy Parrish came back and handed Stiles a soda, and Stiles looked down at it and back up at Parrish who shrugged, "You're dad said to keep you busy while he talks with Mr. Hale, but I was thinking maybe you could possibly give me some advice," Deputy Parrish asked and Stiles gave a shrug.

"I'll do my best," he said and they sat on some benches in the waiting area. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I'm new here, and even though you're not an officer, you're definitely more experienced when it comes to Beacon Hills, so at the risk of sounding pretty pathetic, think you could give me the run down so I can impress your dad?" Parrish asked his big green eyes pleading and Stiles could not help but smile and he nodded. The conversation went easily, Stiles explaining the ins and outs of Beacon Hills, and how many break-ins they had per year, and about the time they'd had murders, which had happened when Stiles was in High School but had not since.

He recounted, on his fingers, the amount of times his Dad was pulled out for a car accident, which was really the most major thing that happens, besides murder of course, in Beacon Hills. He may have praised his father a lot during the conversation and then risked it by letting it slip that he knew a little too much about a string of bank robberies a few years back.

"The thing is, my dad and I sat down at the table and we could see there was a commonality and all of these safes had one thing in common, none of them were actually broken into. The code was known! No one knew how the robbers were getting the code, cuz it was changed every day, until we watched a tape and saw the guy wipe down the buttons. Which, c'mon! Why would you need to wipe down the buttons if you're wearing gloves right?" Deputy Parrish nodded, and Stiles continued. "So it turns out they were using these like special glasses to see this oil, and some of it was left on a safe by another person who worked at the bank! It was a huge conspiracy, like ten people were involved, and this oil could be seen only using these glasses, and that helped us to narrow down who sells the oil to this crazy herbal lady and her husband, and after my dad cornered them, they sung like two canaries in need of a change of pants and delivered the rest up." He beamed with pride at finishing his story and Deputy Parrish looked impressed.

"That is incredible, you are really clever, I mean you really know your stuff," Stiles felt himself blush a little bit and he rubbed his neck and gave a slight laugh.

"Thanks man, but my dad has taught me everything, I hope I can be a detective or something one day, maybe follow in his footsteps and be the Sheriff," Stiles said and suddenly Deputy Parrish turned to him so his full body was facing Stiles. Stiles stared at him in surprise because the guy had the same face as Scott and it looked like he was about to propose.

"Stiles, you really are very clever, you have a gift, you're going to college right?" Parrish asked and Stiles nodded. "You said cuz you want to be a detective," another nod. "Well, have you ever considered seeking education outside of Beacon Hills?" he asked and Stiles shook his head, acutely aware of how close they were and how very, very uncomfortable he was.

"Uh…no," he said slowly as he moved back on the bench, which only made Parrish scoot closer to him, and he grabbed his shoulder.

"Look Stiles, I actually know a guy who might be able to help you get into the New York school of Criminology, he's looking for an intern and offered me the job, but I turned it down, because I wanted to move to Beacon Hills, you say yes and I guarantee that internship is yours," Parrish proposed and Stiles jaw dropped and he fell silent for a few moments, unsure of how to take the offer. Finally, sensing his hesitancy, Parrish pulled back and finally let go of Stiles, which made Stiles glad because the blood started circulating through it again.

"Look, uh, Deputy Parrish, I'm really flattered and I'm sure it would send my Dad over

the moon with such an opportunity for me, and definitely impressed with you," Stiles half joked and then brought his hands together with a shrug. "But honestly, Beacon Hills is my home, I like the college I'm going to, and maybe in a few years that'll change."

"I can't guarantee the internship will be there," Deputy Parrish said it gently but Stiles could tell he was also trying to press for a positive answer. Stiles smiled slightly at him before finally he replied,

"Then the answer is no." Deputy Parrish did look a bit disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"Well, I can't say I wanted that answer, but just so you know, I didn't ask you cuz I wanted to impress your dad, I really think you have a good head on you," he said and Stiles rubbed his shoulder that Deputy Parrish had manhandled.

"Well, thanks, but if I can make a critique," he paused and the deputy nodded, "next time you propose something, maybe not do the whole Vulcan death grip," Stiles gestured to his shoulder and Parrish looked mortified and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, two years in the Army, that'll do that to you," Stiles nodded and he actually thought that, though he was kind of intense, Parrish was a rather cool guy.

"Stiles!" he heard his father call and Stiles look up at his father who is walking hastily toward him. "Son, I'm going to need you to wait here, Deputy Parrish, there has been an accident out on the highway, so you're gonna have to get on the job training," John said and Deputy Parrish nodded and got up as Peter Hale followed in closely behind.

"Dad, what am I supposed to do here?" Stiles really didn't want to complain, but he'd rather be stabbed in the eye than have to stay at the station all day. Well, maybe that was dramatic, but having to be at the station for a long while without his father at least attempting to entertain him sounded torturous.

"I'm sorry son, you could call Scott," the Sheriff suggested impatiently.

"He's at work," Stiles crossed his arms and the Sheriff looked toward the door, his edginess apparent when Peter stepped in, with a small smile.

"If you'd like I could take him home," he offered and Sheriff Stilinski eyed him suspiciously for a moment and he looked at Stiles who simply nodded and shrugged to say that it was fine with him and he sighed. "Alright, thank you Peter, and stay off the highway Stiles," were Johns final words before he departed with Deputy Parrish and Stiles scoffed.

"Yeah, cuz where am I gonna go?" he shook his head and looked to Peter who smiled at him.

"Ready?" he asked and Stiles gave a nod and they walked out of the station and toward Peter's car.

"Sorry, for the trouble," Peter waved off Stiles apology as they drew near to his black sedan and he unlocked the door with a beep.

"It's really no trouble, Stiles, besides, I'm grateful for the company, it's been awhile since I've been in Beacon Hills and perhaps driving you home will give me a feel for the place again," Peter said simply.

"You're from Beacon Hills then?" Stiles asked and Peter nodded as he started the car.

"Oh yes, my whole family was originally from Beacon Hills, that includes Derek, which to tell the truth, I'm surprised he's back," Peter commented as they pulled away from the station and Stiles scoffed and leaned back into his seat, his face scrunching up.

"Yeah, well I wish he wasn't," he said and Peter's eyebrow rose as he looked over at Stiles, a slight smile coming onto his face.

"You don't seem too fond of my darling nephew," and Stiles gave a snort of laughter as he stared out the window.

"That is the understatement of the year, no offense, I'll stop talking about it, I know you're related. Turn left here," he directed and Peter did and gave a nod as he glanced over at Stiles.

"Stiles, there is a common misconception with the phrase blood is thicker than water, which seems to imply that the ties with family will always be strongest," Peter began his eyes casting at Stiles ever so often, his tone warm and relaxed. "In actuality, the old saying goes the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, which means the bond to those who you _choose _to tie yourself to is stronger than who you happen to be related too." At this, Stiles interest was piqued as to why Peter seemed to imply that he was not close with, or even fond of his own nephew. Then again, it was Derek Hale, and it seemed the only person who could stand him was Jennifer and that may be because she was worse than him. He worried his sleeve for a moment before he decided he would just ask.

"So, I take it…you don't exactly like Derek right?" he watched Peter stiffen for a moment before relaxing into an easy smile and shrugged his shoulders. Stiles noticed no matter how relaxed his smile was, the smile did not reach his eyes.

"I will always love Derek, but we definitely have more than our share of bad blood between us, but I'd hate to speak ill of him," Peter trailed off, casting a glance over to Stiles who straightened up, leaning forward a bit, a little bit too excited that someone actually disliked Derek as much as he did.

"Oh no, please, feel free to speak ill of him, this will not leave the car, oh and take a right up here, at that road, yes! And just go straight for a while," Stiles gave him the directions and waited patiently for Peter to start talking. He watched as the man gave a deep sigh and he looked toward the road, his eyes seemed distant.

"Well, Stiles, I think you're a smart kid, and I think you know that Derek isn't exactly a good guy," Peter began and his hands tightened a little bit and Stiles could see anger come over his face and he wondered exactly what Derek had done. Sure the guy was a jerk _and_ a snob, but he wasn't evil.

"Okay, before you continue, I just want to let you know my street and house number," Stiles rattled off everything because they were nearing his house, and he still wanted to talk to Peter after all. The man gave him a slight smile and nod and Stiles urged him to continue.

"Well, Derek is my nephew and the only son of my elder sister, Talia Hale, and she had inherited the wealth of our parents when they died, as I was very young. Of course, I didn't mind at the time because I was just a kid, and what did I care about money, as long as I had a home, which I always did with Talia," Peter explained a sad look coming over his face as they pulled up to Stiles' and Peter parked and leaned back, his hands folded on his lap as he looked out ahead. "I was closer in age to Derek, so I was more like an older brother to him; I took care of that kid and his sisters when Talia was gone, because his father had passed on a little while after Cora, his younger sister, was born. Laura and I were very close, and Derek had always been jealous of that fact, not because he cared for his sisters, but just because I was taking something he considered his," Stiles shook his head in annoyance as Peter continued telling the tale, and Stiles tried to imagine Derek as a kid, which was more difficult than he anticipated.

"So, what happened? Was it just that?" He asked and Peter gave him a sad look and a small laugh and shook his head.

"If it was merely childhood rivalry, that would have been one thing, however, it really came down to the money, the Hale fortune, and it wasn't that I wanted the money, but I wanted my fair share. Talia was not the only child of our parents, and my share was to come to me when I turned twenty-five, or graduated college as per our parents will. I was a troubled kid, and so they wanted to make sure I would not waste the money on reckless living. I grew up, and Talia saw that. However, when it was just about that time, we were celebrating at our home which was here in Beacon Hills, and a fire broke out, and…" Peter let out a shaky breath and Stiles eyes widened at the realization of what Peter was saying. "The only survivors were Derek, Laura, Cora and I, and so I offered to take them in, but Laura was old enough to live on her own and take Derek and Cora with her. It was a very hard time for all of us, and the fortune was caught up in the legal system, for years and they merely let out a small bit at a time, for us to live a relatively comfortable life, and finally, the fortune was inherited by Laura as she was the eldest child of Talia, and she was going to split it between us all. The Hale family legacy, left to the only four survivors of the Hale family, but…sometimes lightning strikes more than once in the same place," Stiles swallowed hard, wanting to pour out his sympathies for Peter and yet at the same time wanted him to continue the story, so he just squeezed Peter's shoulder and the older man looked at him with surprise in his blue eyes. He gave a soft smile and Stiles smiled back and pulled away.

Peter took a heavy breath and continued, "Laura was driving home late one night when she was in an accident, the car was totaled and Laura was….she must have died on impact, she was so young, it was horrible." Stiles heart ached as Peter closed his eyes, probably trying to block out the memory and he reopened them, his eyes sad and his face soft. "Because of this, the fortune was put back into the court system and I was the only one who was old enough to actually inherit the money, and I could have taken care of Derek and Cora. He was only still in High School at the time, but for Derek, he did not want to share the money with me, so he made a claim of the money, and had his Lawyer, our family Lawyer to construct vicious lies about me in court, probably promising to pay him big when he got the money, and I couldn't fight against him, so he won the case, and the money was signed over to his sole custody which he would collect on his eighteenth birthday, I was shut out and basically made destitute overnight. Everything I am today is because of my hard work," Stiles felt anger coil in his stomach at hearing the whole story. He changed his mind, Derek was not an asshole because of his attitude; he just was an asshole. An evil, greedy, snobby asshole!

He wanted to say a thousand things to make Peter feel better but he couldn't think of anything besides calling Derek an asshole and a thousand other names and cursing him, and using such colorful language that Peter actually almost started laughing. He finally settled down and noticed that Peter was smiling at him and he was slightly flushed from anger and now embarrassment because he was sure he had made an awesome impression of himself on this guy.

"Stiles, you've done me a real favor by listening, really, if there is anything I can do for you please let me know," Stiles could not help but smile at that and suddenly he was struck with an idea, and he started up in excitement and Peter jerked back in surprise.

"Actually I think I can do something for you, Kira is throwing a dinner party and Derek is going to be there, and I'm invited. You should show up and just punch him or something, or even just give him a peace of your mind," Stiles suggested and Peter's eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped for a moment before he recovered and gave Stiles an accommodating smile.

"I really don't think I'd be welcome," he trailed off as Stiles shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a guest, and you could be my guest, like go with me, I'm sure it'll be fine as long as you don't make too big of a scene," he suggested and still Peter looked uneasy, but finally his face relaxed and he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Okay, maybe you're right, if business allows it, I'll be there," he said with a nod and Stiles beamed and rattled off the address and time to Peter who marked it in his phone. Stiles got out of the car and gave a wave as Peter drove off and felt quite satisfied. He was excited to see some justice served. A rush of pride came over him as he turned to walk into the house, and he did not let it be quieted by the fact that he had basically invited a stranger to his best friend's girlfriend's dinner party. He was helping Peter to get some payback, didn't justice matter?

* * *

Notes:

Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr: .com


	9. Chapter 9

Notes:

As usual, un-beta'd! So excited to actually write a scene with Stiles and Derek together. The hardest part about writing a slow build like this is not getting to do scenes with them together. But I guess ya'll are used to that with the show now days.

* * *

Chapter Text

"You what!?" Scott demanded as his voice cracked, sounding like he was going through puberty again. And Stiles would know, because he'd been there when they both faced the rigorous and embarrassing days of puberty, knobby knees, awkwardness, and of course the awful cracking of the voice, before they suddenly sounded like Morgan Freeman in comparison to their prepubescent selves. Stiles bit his lip as he watched Scott for a few grueling seconds, and he took a deep breath.

"Scott, it's not a big deal and if it is, Derek will have made it that way, did you even listen to the story I just told you?" Stiles asked and Scott growled and walked over to his bed, throwing off his shirt and grabbing a new one.

"Yes, I heard you," he yanked it over his head, "but you can't just invite people to dinner parties for revenge." Scott turned around as he straightened his shirt and Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"They do it on Soap Operas all the time," he joked hoping that Scott would stop yelling at him.

"But this is real life Stiles; my life! I really like Kira, and also you don't even know the whole story, you just have a hate on for Derek," Scott was pacing now and Stiles threw up his hands in frustration.

"Okay!" he admitted. "I do! I do hate Derek, and _maybe_ this is a way to see him squirm but think of it this way, Scott, if Derek is such a great guy that you think he is, than he's not going to make a scene, now is he. Also I don't need the whole story to know that Derek is an evil asshole, since when did you start picking strangers over your best friend?" Scott growled again, and turned to his friend, his eyes dark in anger.

"Are you even listening to yourself? I _don't_ think Derek is a great guy, and I'm _not_ choosing sides. I hardly know him, but anytime someone doesn't agree with you about him being the worst person ever, you always act like it's personal," Scott finished and the two stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Stiles turned away, giving an exasperated sigh as he chewed his thumbnail.

"I'm sorry," he finally said and Scott seemed to relax. "It's just after I heard that…Scott, I don't need Derek's side man, because something tells me he'll lie or just not care, and I don't know which is worse, but I promise…I'm not gonna ruin your night. If Peter comes, and that's a big if," though Stiles hoped that it wasn't an if but a definitely, "than I'll make sure he doesn't cause a scene, which he probably won't cuz he's a nice guy." At his words Scott seemed to let out a breath that he'd been holding and he gave a nod, his body relaxing and they both stared at the ground for a moment, the tension gone but the post-fight awkwardness still very apparent.

"Yeah…" Scott drew out the word and looked up to meet his best friends gaze. "Alright, okay…I'm sorry I yelled at you, I trust you okay, but would you at least consider maybe asking Derek about it?" he asked and Stiles chewed his lip for a moment, before he finally nodded. He really did not want to, but he would, if only to get Scott off his back for not getting the full story. Scott smiled and turned to look at his closet. "Alright, wanna help me get ready for tomorrow?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Scott, really? It's the middle of the day and I'm wearing sweatpants," Stiles gestured at the sloppiness of his t-shirt and sweatpants combo in comparison to Scotts outfit and his best friend gave a laugh.

"Right, maybe I'll help _you_ get ready for tomorrow."

Stiles did not know what he was supposed to expect from a Yukimura dinner party, but he was sure this wasn't it. He expected it to be like the other night at dinner, a dinner party where dinner was actually served. Instead he was standing in the corner as many socialites, well, socialized and he was starving. He'd tried to eat some of the hors d'oeuvres but he had no idea what he was eating, and he gagged a little on something black and squishy he'd tried to eat and decided against trying anything else. He felt incredibly out of place because as soon as they arrived, Scott was whisked away by Kira to meet some of her upper class friends who were partying upstairs. Stiles was caught between going up there with people who were more his age, and staying downstairs waiting for Peter to arrive.

"Well, you know my Scott, he is quite a catch!" Oh and it was also very strange to have Mrs. McCall there, who for the last hour had not stopped talking or bragging about Scott. Stiles was absolutely sure that if Scott could hear, he'd be incredibly embarrassed. Scott could not hear his mom, but Stiles definitely did and he was embarrassed for his friend. Still, it was an hour in and Peter had not arrived and it did not look like he was going to. Stiles was having a miserable time so as the champagne was brought by he decided he would grab a glass.

As he grabbed it in passing and was about to take a drink, the glass was suddenly taken from him and he looked up to see Derek, staring down at him and he swore the guy was _smirking._

"What the hell Derek, go ruin someone else's night," Stiles snapped.

"You're underage, shouldn't you be upstairs," anger coiled in Stiles stomach and he gritted his teeth. Then he remembered why he was downstairs being miserable, instead of upstairs having fun.

"Maybe I'm waiting for someone," Stiles said with his own smirk and saw Derek's eyebrows shoot up, and he couldn't help but get smug satisfaction on surprising him.

"Well, how about when your guest arrives, I direct them to you," Derek was taking his arm now and he led him toward the stairs.

"Or I just stay down here," Stiles pulled his arm away and Derek let him go easily, and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared at Stiles, clearly not ready to give in.

"Stiles, go upstairs," he said with finality and Stiles wanted to stamp his foot and regress a decade and a half. The best he could manage was crossing his arms stubbornly and saying.

"Make me," he heard Derek growl and both of them heard Melissa laughing.

"They do make an adorable pair! Scott is such a great guy, and from what I know Kira is a great girl. Do you think we should wait for a happy announcement?" Derek gave another growl and he turned back to Stiles who immediately straightened and returned back to his former glare.

"Do whatever you want," Derek finally sighed and surprisingly enough, Derek walked up the stairs, his fists clenched at his side. Stiles watched him go with shock before he ran after him and Derek stopped and turned so abruptly that Stiles ran smack dab into his chest, before stumbling back, his foot caught on the edge of the stairs. Derek quickly made a grab for him and his strong arms grabbed ahold of Stiles and there was the sound of fabric ripping. Stiles hand flew out and caught his shirt, ripping the shirt open and sending buttons flying everywhere.

Stiles swallowed and stared up at Derek who looked down at his shirt and back at Stiles, as Stiles looked at his face, avoiding his bare chest. Hormones be _damned_ he would not stoop so low that he would gaze lecherously at the assholes chest. His hands gripped the white shirt, and tightened as Derek pulled him up, as if he were made of feathers, and planted him on the landing. Then he looked down at his shirt with a look of annoyance and then cast that look at Stiles who was fighting to keep his eyes on Derek's face.

"Your shirt," Derek pointed to Stile's shirt and Stiles looked down to see that the shoulder of his button up had been ripped. He gave a groan.

"This was my nicest shirt," he whined toying with the frayed cloth and Derek huffed and gave a frown.

"C'mon, I might have something you can borrow," Derek waved Stiles to follow him and Stiles rolled his eyes. _Might?_ As if Derek did not have a walk in closet with clothes that were bursting out everywhere. Still, he did not have much other choice, than going back to the party with a ripped shirt or going home. He sighed as he followed Derek down the hall, hearing music coming from the first room, but they continued down and got to the last door.

As Derek opened the door, Stiles was not sure what to expect. Perhaps a room that was lavished with all sorts of things, but what he found instead was a room that was fairly empty, sans a chair against the wall and a queen sized bed, along with a large mahogany dresser which had a large mirror over it.

"This is your room?" Stiles asked.

"It is where I'm staying," came the reply and Stiles looked to Derek who walked over to the mahogany dresser and opened the first drawer. Stiles awkwardly sat down on the very edge of Derek's bed and listened to the party going on below and the party that was going on down the hall. He gave a sigh as he scanned the room and it was dark, boring , and moody, just like Derek.

His eyes followed the room until his gaze caught Derek and he did a double take because Derek was stripping off his shirt and Stiles found his mouth becoming very dry. The shirt slid off of his shoulders and down his back revealing a large black tattoo, and Stiles tried to fight against staring. He remembered that Derek was an asshole, Derek was evil, he had stolen Peter's money, but _holy hell_ he was fit in ways a person shouldn't be. For all his personality flaws, his body definitely lacked for nothing. Suddenly the shirt was replaced and the back muscles were gone and covered by a power blue button up and Derek turned around and Stiles eyes immediately sought the ceiling, a large blush covering his face.

"Here," Derek was talking to him and he looked back to see Derek handing him a gray button up, much like his own. "It will probably be a little big on you, but nothing terribly noticeable," he took the shirt and gave a nod, and stood up to change. He began to unbutton his shirt and Derek suddenly tightened and he turned away, facing the wall.

Stiles could not hold back the eye roll. So gratuitous upper body nudity was something Derek was comfortable with showing but not seeing? Or maybe he just didn't want to look at Stiles, who was feeling extremely self-conscious. He decided to do what he would normally do in situations like these. Talk.

"So, tattoo huh? Didn't see that coming," he said and Derek did not say anything. "It's a triskelion right?" Stiles asked as he slid into the new shirt, which was a little big shoulder wise, but Derek was right, it wasn't horrifically noticeable. Derek turned to him, his eyebrow cocked and he gave a small smile, which nearly gave Stiles a heart attack to see.

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked seemingly impressed and Stiles beamed with pride as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"I was going through Wikipedia one night, started off reading about the invention of the ice pick and then I ended up reading ancient Celtic symbols. For some Christians it stands for the trinity, and for those outside Christianity, it is three realms, like land, sky, water, but the meaning changes," asshole or not, Stiles was not going to pass up the chance to show this guy what he knew. Derek tucked in his shirt and gave Stiles a slight smile.

"You're right, and it's a symbol of my family. It means Alpha, Beta, Omega. My mother told me we could learn a lot from the wolves, there are those who are in charge, the Alphas, those who follow, the Betas, and the ones who are left out, or decide to leave, the Omega. The symbol helps us to remember that while we can rise, we can also fall." At the mention of the omega, Stiles suddenly remembered Peter and he gave a frown.

"Like Peter?" he asked and saw Derek freeze up, the smile that had been playing on his face the entire time disappeared. His stance became taut. Stiles was surprised at the reaction, but he had to admit he liked that he got it. He had definitely pressed a nerve and he decided to press it more. "That's right, I know about your Uncle, and he's fine by the way, doing great since you kicked him out on his ass," Stiles found himself getting more riled. If Peter wasn't going to be here to say something to Derek, he sure as hell would.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Derek spoke with an edge to his voice.

"Oh, I think I do. I always knew you were an asshole, but I had no idea how much of one you really were, he's your own famil-" he was interrupted when Derek suddenly was in his face, anger and hatred burning at his eyes as he grabbed Stiles by the shirt collar.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," he growled in a way that was almost animalistic and Stiles' eyes widened and Derek slowly let him go. "Peter is not who you think he is, stay away from him." Stiles wanted to say more but Derek had turned on his heel, his shoulders and back tight and he wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Stiles waited for a moment, realizing his knees were shaking, and he took a deep breath and left the room, his shirt left behind on Derek's floor.

* * *

Notes:

Thanks for reading!


End file.
